Final Fantasy VIIKingdomHeart II
by Absolhunter251
Summary: Sora finds out that he is in a whole new world, after he transports himself atfer seeing an image of Cloud... sora wonders what had happened to Cloud and Sephiroth after their encounter. can sora free Cloud from his darkness?FFVII KH Xover
1. Past and Present

**FINAL FANTASY VII/ KINGDOM HEARTS II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts…Anyway please enjoy chapter 1. **

**A/N: Yes…Another cross over with Final Fantasy, but this time with Sora sort of like the main character of this fic. I can't believe that I wrote more stories about Cloud and Vincent Sephiroth and the rest of the gang and not Pokemon… (Sob) Why is it so hard to write a Poke fic! (Chibi me starts to cry) (Sniff! Sniff.) Please enjoy this story. **

**my very first time ever writing Kingdom Hearts. **

**Chapter 1: The past and the Present **

**The Past:**

The whole Disney world was being attack by Darkness and separated Sora from his friends and soon Sora, Donald, and Goofy were sent into a whole new dimension and were seemed to be sleeping until a young boy named Roxas had became one with Sora and had awaken him from his slumber.

Soon After Sora and his comrades Donald and Goofy and King Mickey found out that Cloud Strife had been tracking down the one man that caused Cloud the death of his family and friends and seems to be Cloud's darkness of himself…Sephiroth. Soon Sora saw the intense fight between the two and they all saw both Cloud and Sephiroth vanish into the bright light and never saw what had happened to them. Tifa will try to find Cloud and let him see that there is still light within him.

It has been a couple of years ever since that fight and still more Heartless and Nobodies were showing up inside a whole new world.

Sora follows the Heartless and Nobodies and enters a whole new world and has to find out that how the Heartless returned and he will soon find out that what had happen to Cloud and Sephiroth and maybe find an answer.

Something is happening in the FFVII world and now looks like this time…Sora is on his own and has to bring light to that world… Will he succeed? Or find something shocking that will hold him back forever…?

**The Present : **

The Mountains were dark and dull like as a few black feathers floated through the dark cold night with the moon shining so gloomy like. The wind blew through the night and whole bunch of Bats flew across the sky and headed for the moon making their screeches through the night. Suddenly a shadow flew across the sky and flew towards the top of the rock. The tips of grass soon got crushed by a gloved hand that had sharp claws.

The figure pulled himself up and stared at the moon. The bats flew by him and still went towards the moon. A huge deformed winged opened and closed over the figure.

The Wing looked combined between the two, a bat like crossed with black feathers of an angel. The wing let out a gust of wind and the feathers scattered. The figure turned around and his eyes were fill with emptiness and anger. Cloud stood still and stared at his deformed wing before turning away to the side. His red scarf blew in the wind and he knew that only thing remains is to make everything go into darkness.

"_My whole life had changed…Ever since I gave myself to be locked inside the darkness…I had been suffering in the darkness for a few months after my new orders were to always listen to my new master…Sephiroth…Who took my whole life and turn everything into chaos."_ He said to himself still with darkness inside his eyes.

"_The only thing that remains of this world…IS Darkness!"_ Cloud's eyes gleamed as he thought of the joy of turning everyone into a Heartless.

He Continued.

"_I will do as I was told, and bring darkness to this world and make the whole world bow down to Sephiroth! And make them all suffer the pain and see that…Darkness is the only path…"_ He said as he made something of a dark energy ball of darkness as he flew across the mountains.

He saw the town of Midgar and his eyes silted, he knew that there are more people to turn into nobodies and bring more destruction to the town. His wing flapped and he flew across the bats and headed into the moonlight.

-0-

"What was that?" Sora said as he never saw a vision before and looked at the building of Hallow Bastion. Sora looked at the Key blade and thought to himself.

"Cloud? The key blade showed me him? Hmm… Why would the key Blade show me Cloud?" He asked himself while stepping forward to the center. "_Hmm…Unless something bad happened during their fight?" _He thought while getting ready to go to that world were the key blade showed him. Sora's blade glowed and he closed his eyes as the wind came by as he got ready to open the lock of that world.

-0-

Vincent Valentine stood on the tallest rock and stared into the moonlight. A huge wave came in and washed against the sand beach floor. Vincent turned to face Shelke who was sitting right next to him. "I knew that one day Cloud would turn against us…" Vincent said to Shelke. She looked up at Vincent and sighed. "Vincent Valentine…You almost did the same mistake as Cloud and…"

"I know Shelke…" He said remembering the time during Deepground 's return and Sephiroth. "we better get going Shelke." Vincent said as he carried her in his arms and went back to Midgar.

**-End of Chapter 1-**

**A/N: Wow! I never done that before with Sora transporting himself to another world. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. FLARE! FLARE! **


	2. Sora vs soraxess

**FINAL FANTASY VII/ KINGDOM HEARTS II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the FFVII characters or Sora, anyway please enjoy this chapter, this might surprise you all…**

**Chapter 2: Sora VS. Sora**

Sora went through the light and had entered a new world. Sora looked around. "Whoa!" Sora said with amazement seeing the tall statue over Midgar and seeing the birds flew across the sky. He looked down and saw his reflection on the puddle.

"Huh?" Sora said seeing for some odd reason, himself wearing his Halloween costume from Halloween Town.

Sora looked at himself and saw his Halloween outfit fade and saw his normal outfit on.

"Hmm…That was weird?" Sora asked himself while staring at his reflection again. He stepped on the puddle and went forward.

"_Since when did I go…I wasn't even in Halloween Town…?"_ Sora thought to himself while still walking and went by a dark alley.

He stopped and looked around again.

"Still…This place is so unfamiliar…I still sense something is going on in this new town." He said thinking of his friends.

"Well…Maybe Cid might be in this town…" He said while walking out of the alley. There seemed to be a shape that must been spying on Sora and was hiding in the shadows. The figure looked like Sora and smirked seeing him and went to ambush Sora.

Sora quickly spun around and took out his Key Blade and saw something that surprised him.

"What!" Sora shouted seeing a figure that looked exactly like him. Though the look alike was wearing the Halloween costume. The other Sora showed an evil smile and that evil look in his eyes seeing Sora. He pulled out his own Key Blade, but the Key blade had an evil look to it and a weird sharp point at the end of the blade. It was the Oblivion key blade.

He did the same smile and look once again at Sora.

"Who Are you?...A nobody or a Heartless!" Sora yelled at himself. The other Sora did the same smile and look once again at Sora. The other Sora's sharp fangs showed every time when he spoke.

"Soraxess!" He said to Sora.

"Huh?" Sora said.

"Soraxess…got it memorized" Said the other Sora to make sure that Sora had it memorized.

"Are you a heartless or a Nobody?!" Sora shouted at Soraxess.

"No...I'm you…your inner darkness..." He said with an evil tone of Sora's voice.

He stood and gave Sora the same look from before and from the sky, a whole bunch of Nobodies appeared and stood near Soraxess, he snapped his fingers and the Nobodies surrounded Sora.

"_Great! Just like before..."_ Sora thought to himself while seeing all the Nobodies surrounded him. The Two Soras got in their battle stances and waited to see who would strike first. They both stared at each other eye to eye. Sora made the first move and ran towards his Darker self. Soraxess's eye gleamed at Sora and smiled. Sora swung his blade and slashed a couple Nobodies away but missed Soraxess..

Sora looked up and was surprised that Soraxess could hover like that. "Is that all? Sora..." Soraxess said while seemed to be toying with Sora be making fun of him. Soraxess pointed his blade at Sora and closed his eyes and then opened them.

"TRY THIS!" He shouted and turned around to face Sora and shot the dark light at his target with a crazy look on his face of evilness and laughter. Sora rolled out of the way of the blast and looked up at Soraxess. He got ready in his battle stance once again.

"_If he's using the Key blade for trying to destroy me with his darkness of light… Then so must I!"_ Sora thought to himself and got the blade ready and shot his ray of pure light against the darkness ray of light. Soraxess turned around and quickly used his blade to block the light from Sora's key blade. He struggled to keep the light away from his body. Sora waited for another attack from Soraxess. But the light was too strong for Soraxess that was pushing him back until Soraxess had let go of his guard and got hit by the light.

Soraxess let out a death cry similar to Sora's as the light had gone all over his body and blade. Sora nodded to himself knowing to destroy his darker self. Sora ran towards his target that was stunned by the light.

"Too much…light…" Soraxess said while his voice was rasping.

"Back off!" Sora shouted and threw his key blade at Soraxess. The key blade was swirling in the air and made its mark.

Soraxess's eyes widen as the key blade went into his stomach.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Soraxess screamed in pain as a huge bright light covered his entire body.

Sora covered his eyes to not get blind from the bright light as he got his blade back. The light was getting dimmer as Sora was catching his breath as the light was almost gone. A few nobodies were still alive and went away. The mask on Soraxess's head fell off and landed on the ground.

Sora looked up and saw Soraxess fall. The thunder boomed as Sora got closer to Soraxess that was breathing his last breath.

"Heh! I will still live on as your curse…Sora." Soraxess said while his breathe was going dim and his heart was going dimmer by every beat it took.

Soon Soraxess felt his heart stop, the rain poured as Soraxess closed his eyes very slowly. Sora felt very weak and had collapsed on the wet ground. Sora laid right aside Soraxess and was passed out. Then something was headed for Sora's direction.

A shadow of Cloud appeared right in font of Sora.

Cloud's eyes were filled with darkness and anger against the light a wanted everything to go into darkness the way how Sephiroth wants it to be. Cloud stood over Sora while the rain fell; the lighting flashed, and boomed.

"Hmph! What a fool!" Cloud said while staring at Sora and Soraxess while his wing unfolded and some of his black feathers scattered everywhere. Cloud flew up into the air and headed for his distention to go to his master.

Cloud had summoned the Heartless and Nobodies to capture Sora and bring him to lord Sephiroth. Soraxess's body was taken too also to Sephiroth. The Nobodies and the Heartless swarmed round Sora and everything fade into black.

**-End of Chapter 2-**

**A/N: Wow! Still barely getting through the story and look like there was a violent scene all ready… I like Sora in his Halloween costume, He looks cool. Anyway I made that Soraxess fella, so that maybe what if Sora were to fight himself and I chose to have the Halloween one, He looks evil and is just plain cool. Anyway please leave a review. FLARE! FLARE! **


	3. Someone I didn't expect to see

**FINAL FANTASY VII/ KINGDOM HEARTS II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII characters or Sora; anyway please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 3:someone I didn't expect to see… **

Sora had awoken from his last fight with Soraxess, and noticed that he was inside a cell room chained up by blue waves of energy that seemed like magnets to keep him tied up.

_What…Where am I?..._ Sora thought while he woke up seeing that he was in a prison room. His eyes started to roam around seeing that he was in a different room.

He turned to his right and then to his left and saw that both of his hands were strapped to an electric field. His legs were the same. Sora tried to break free by moving his body forward, but he couldn't.

"It's no use." Sora moaned seeing that he couldn't do anything to get out. He then gasped.

"My blade!" He shouted. The key blade was on the table and was seemed to be in a dark force field. Sora tried again to try to see if he could somehow be able to reach the Key blade and get out of the prison. But he felt a jolt of dark energy and stopped.

"It's hopeless…Without my blade." Sora said as his eyes started to tear up. He lowered his head in exhaustion. Suddenly the door opened up.

Sora looked up and saw that someone with a black trench coat had walked inside the room. Sora thought it could be one of the Organization XIII members.

"I couldn't believe that one of these days you would be captured Sora." Said the man in the black trench coat.

"How could you ever be caught? Not with that key blade." He said.

"Who are you?" Sora asked. The man looked up.

"Come on Sora…Don't you remember me? I helped Kairi get to you." The man said. Sora had remembered who that was.

"Axel?" Sora asked.

The man had pulled his hood down and revealed his face.

"That's the Sora I remember." Axel said. "So, Sora what are you doing here?" Axel asked.

"I was fighting Soraxess." Sora explained. "After defeating him I blackout and ended up here."

Axel turned to the blade and saw that the force of dark energy was guarding the blade from going anywhere. Axel went to the cell and pulled out his blades and burned the bars and made an opening. He went towards Sora and freed him from his chains.

"Now that your free Sora," Axel said and then turned to the blade and reached for it. The darkness of the force field had vanished.

Axel grabbed it and turned to Sora.

"….I believe this is yours." Axel said while handing Sora his blade.

"Axel? How did you come back?" Sora asked. Axel stopped and looked at Sora and sighed.

"It wasn't easy coming back, once your dead." He said.

He opened the door.

"Look…Sora." Axel stopped and seemed to want to say something but then not wanted to say anything. As they were about to head for the door, suddenly Cloud showed up with heartless and Nobodies. Sora and Axel got their weapons out. Cloud moved his hand and the Nobodies and Heartless went after them.

"You ain't going nowhere Sora…The key blade's chosen wielder." Cloud said.

Sora noticed that Cloud was acting strange. Axel went in front of Sora.

"Leave them to me Sora." Axel told Sora.

"But Axel….?" Sora said.

"I'm giving you your freedom Sora." Axel said.

"Go! I'll hold them off!" He said. Sora looked at him. Axel gave Sora a look to keep on going forward. Sora turned and ran for the door.

"Don't get in my way." Cloud said while pulling out his sword.

"Oh! Temper, Temper!" Axel said. He made the first strike and destroyed a few Heartless and Nobodies and looked up and didn't see Cloud coming.

Cloud's eyes widen with anger and quickly slashed his sword at him. Axel's eyes widen as he fell down and Cloud stood there watching him fall. Axel fell onto the ground in his own blood.

"Sora…Your on your own now…" Axel said. "I gave you your freedom to live…" He said as he was dying. "Now…You can only free everyone from darkness…" Axel said after he died.

Cloud just ignored him and walked forward to go after Sora. All the Nobodies and Heartless covered Axel's body and his body had vanished. Sora looked back and noticed that Axel wasn't coming back.

"You saved my life." Sora said to himself and walked through the wastelands.

**-End of chapter 3-**

**A/N: Wow! I liked the way I made Axel helped out Sora. I thought it would be cool to have him show up. I know that in real life…Axel is dead, But I thought it would be cool just to put him in. anyway please Review. FLARE!FLARE! **


	4. Friend or Foe

**FINAL FANTASY VII/ KINGDOM HEARTS II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the FFVII world or KH world. Anyway please enjoy chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4:friend? Or foe?**

Sora wandered through the Westlands and turned around and pulled out his Key Blade. A Guard Hound came and jumped towards Sora. Sora swung his blade and knocked the Hound back. More came and attacked him. Sora did the same move and knocked them back. He looked around, all of a sudden, the ground started to rumble. He looked where the rumbling sound was coming from and saw a Dual Horn. The Dual Horn was angry for no reason and charged at Sora. Sora braced himself with his key blade.

Suddenly the Dual Horn fell to it side and was moaning in pain. Sora felt sorry for the Dual Horn, it just maybe wanted no one in its home area. He saw Cloud above the Dual Horn. Sora looked at Cloud and glared.

"Why would you hurt a creature Cloud?!" Sora asked in an angry tone.

"I don't care for such a helpless creature… My main target…Is you Sora!" Cloud said hovering over the Dual Horn's body.

Sora knew that Cloud wasn't his normal self.

Cloud got his sword ready to knock out Sora.

"There he is! Capture him." Said a voice.

Cloud growled and knew who they were.

"Until we meet again…Sora, you will be brought to my master." Cloud said and disappeared into the darkness and his black feathers had scattered. Sora just stared at the sky.

Then he soon felt a hard push down by two guys in uniforms.

(In that case you all didn't know, the WRO.-Absolhunter251)

"Hey! What's going on here?" Sora shouted while being pinned down and was about to get hand cuffed.

"You are under arrest Mister Strife!" Said the WRO Commander.

"What? I'm not Strife!" Sora said struggling.

"Commissioner! We caught Mister Strife harming a Dual Horn." Said the WRO Commander.

"Describe Commander." Reeve said.

"He has spikey hair and an odd blade."

"What?" Reeve asked.

"It's shaped like a key…" said the Commander.

"Then that's not the one were searching for…remember, he has a huge sword." Reeve said. "Just bring this one you call Cloud, Commander." Reeve ordered.

"Yes Commissioner." The WRO commander said and got off his radio. He gave the other two soldiers a signal to release Sora. Sora got up and dusted himself off. "Sorry about that sir." Said the WRO officer. "Who are you people?" Sora asked while rubbing his wrists from the cuffs. "We are the World Regenesis Organization." Said the WRO officer.

"Sorry about earlier sir." He said to Sora. They got into the shadow fox and went to the WRO base so Sora could talk to Reeve. Sora got out from the shadow fox and saw the huge building. He went inside and saw how huge the place was.

"Whoa! This place is huge." He said with amazement. The two soldiers lead Sora up to the 7th floor and let him speak with Reeve. The door slid open and Sora entered.

"Hello." Sora said greeting Reeve.

"Ah. It's much better talking to you in person…Umm…" Reeve said.

"…Sora." Sora said.

"Sora, sorry about what had happened awhile back, I apologized."

"It's okay…Though why did your guys have to arrest me?" Sora asked. Reeve sighed.

"About 16 months ago…Something had happen…" Reeve said. Then the sliding door opened up.

"Ah! Vincent." Reeve said seeing Vincent coming in.

"Reeve, I found some of your troops being killed off by these strange creatures that I've never seen before." Vincent said. Sora had heard this and thought of a possible answer. "You mean…Heartless?" Sora said.

"Heartless?" Reeve asked.

"They are dark creatures that looks for hearts and maybe someday to finally be able to exist with the help of the key blade and maybe Kingdom Hearts could make everything come true with the help of the key blade and also help out Organization XIII." Sora explained.

Reeve raised a brow. "Organization XIII?"

Sora nodded. "Organization XIII."

"Organization XIII?" Vincent asked.

Sora sighed. _What have I been saying for the past few seconds…_

"_Yes_, the organization made by Nobodies."

"Nobodies?"

"AHGGH! TOO MANY QUESTIONS ABOUT TOO MUCH SHI- (The rest was edited out for your protection.)"

"Yes the Nobodies are made when someone with a strong heart becomes a heartless and their empty shell becomes a Nobody. Sometimes they become dusk, they're the white things that fly around, sometimes they become powerful Nobodies like those in the organization. They have no hearts."

Reeve looked down. "What a cruel fate, not having a heart."

Reeve looked at Vincent.

"We need somebody who knows what we're dealing with to help us, and I think you qualify Sora. Vincent can you-"

"Reeve, I don't have time to baby sit this kid." Vincent said bluntly.

"Hey!" Sora shouted at Vincent. Vincent had an angry look.

"_Man, he's rougher than Xigbar…_" Sora said in his mind.

"Vincent, just take Sora with on your way to Edge." Reeve said. Vincent stared at Sora and sighed.

"Come on." Vincent said.

-0-

Vincent and Sora walked through the quite city of edge and the rain poured from the sky. Vincent kept on going forward. Sora followed right behind him.

"Vincent, where are we?" Sora asked.

"We are at the city of Edge a quite city after 4 million people had left this place about a long time ago during the attack on what Deepground had started." Vincent explained.

"Deepground?"

"I'm not gonna give you a speech about it."

"Oh…" Sora said looking down. Vincent stared into the sky. Sora did the same and felt the rain start to run down his face.

-0-

The airship was returning from it recent search for Cloud and was going towards edge to regroup with the remain squads of the WRO. "No sign of Mister Strife captain." Said a WRO soldier.

"Wait…I'm picking up something on the radar!" Said the soldier. "The Target is coming from an fast distance." He said. The airship started to fall apart. The red alarm was ringing.

"Captain we can't…" Suddenly the soldier got slashed by the sword. "Men shoot at it now!" Said the commander. Cloud flew through it again from side to side slicing the ship. Cloud saw the guns on the ship started to open fire at him. He snickered and pulled out his other sword and went into the center. The Captain of the ship saw Cloud coming through the hallway with his massive deformed wing causing sonic booms that blew up from behind him while he flew.

"Evil Devil!" said the Captain. Cloud made his sword go into the ship's core and stabbed it. He flew out from the ship. The airship went for a crash landing onto the ground and exploded.

Vincent saw the explosion and jumped from building to building to get to the top and see what had happened. He left Sora by himself.

Sora just shrugged and ran towards a near by place near Midgar that looked like a bar and went into it.

**-End of chapter 4- **

**A/N: Whoa! I sure wrote a lot. Anyway please leave Review! FLARE!FLARE! **

**Nightmare: Uh, I noticed the lack of author notes…**

**Me: Uh, I want to be serious for a change. (Realized what I just said. ) Oh crap, bro don-**

**Jonsey: Hee-hee, you set me up for it: WHY…SO…SERIOUS! MEE-YAA-HAA-HAA-HAA-HAA! (Gets hit by a rubber soul edge replica and passes out.)**

**ME: I thought he gave that up. Well like I said, please review! **


	5. Soraxess speaks with Sephiroth

**FINAL FANTASY VII/ KINGDOM HEARTS II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or Kingdom Hearts II. Anyway please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Soraxess speaks with Sephiroth**

**-0- **

Cloud flew to a dark and evil like castle and landed on the bridge that leads to a door. The Heartless and Nobodies moved out of Cloud's way and let him pass. He then entered inside a huge room that had huge windows and a stair case that lead to a throne. Two NeoHeartless followed Cloud as he walked up the stairs and kneeled and then rose up.

"Cloud…Have you found the one who holds the key blade?"

"Yes Sephiroth, I found him…though, he escaped from his cell. But, his Friend Axel had let him free." Cloud said. Sephiroth got up from his throne and walked down the stairs. Cloud walked beside him. "Cloud, I want that key blade in my grasp." Sephiroth said.

"I will get that Key Blade from that boy named Sora, master." Cloud told Sephiroth. Sephiroth turned to Cloud and then looked behind him. Suddenly from the dark portal and there arose Soraxess. "Cloud, go bring me Sora." Sephiroth ordered Cloud. Cloud nodded and flew through the window making it break. Sephiroth turned to face Sora's darker self.

"So…Your Sora's heartless…" Sephiroth said.

Sephiroth was about to go to another room.

"Sephiroth…I can help you get Sora." Soraxess said.

"Hmph! So, what are you capable of, Soraxess?" Sephiroth asked while having his back turned.

"I can get you the key blade that Sora holds in my grasp." Soraxess said with a sneered.

"On one condition Sephiroth…I want to have Sora's body so I could truly exist." Soraxess said while pulling out his oblivion blade. Sephiroth eyes glared at Soraxess blade. "Ok…Soraxess…" Sephiroth said while leaving the room.

Soraxess suddenly felt like some dark waves were going inside his head…His eyes went pupil less as soon felt like he was being controlled by Sephiroth's will. Soraxess rose up and step outside where all the heartless and nobodies stood there waiting for orders from Soraxess. Soraxess had a wicked smile.

"Let's go capture some hearts!!" Soraxess said as he was craving for blood and the darkness flowed through his body. He soon had changed his form and became his true form…a heartless, that had three eyes. And was crouching and ran on all fours. The Heartless and Nobodies followed Soraxess.

-0-

Sephiroth walked down a narrow hallway and stopped. He raised his hand like he was touching an invisible wall and went into it. He turned to face a dark light and his wing opened up and he flew into the dark light. Two shadowed figures appeared through the darkness to meet Sephiroth.

"Ah! Sephiroth, why are you here?" Luxord asked while shuffling his deck of cards. "Saix wants to speak with me Luxord." Sephiroth said. Saix walked to the hallway where Sephiroth and Luxord stood.

"Good to see you here Sephiroth." Saix said.

"I called you down here so we could discus the plan to extract more hearts." Saix said while having his hand raised.

Sephiroth had a stern look on his face.

"I really don't care about extracting more hearts Saix…As long as my darkness has spread all over the world and the next." Sephiroth said.

"So, you really refuse this Sephiroth…After I gave you the power to let you control the heartless?" he said.

"As long as their under your control… they will keep on spreading the darkness for you Sephiroth." Luxord said. Sephiroth walked toward Saix.

"Think about it Sephiroth…If we work together…Then everyone will bow down to us with the key blade in our grasp and,"

Sephiroth opened up the dark portal to go back to cause chaos over the land with darkness and let Cloud and Soraxess to capture Sora.

"…Our Kingdom Hearts." Saix said seeing Sephiroth leave. Sephiroth left and went back to his throne. Luxord was flipping one of his cards in his hand.

"Even without the help of Sephiroth…we still have that Cloud fella at least doing our job of extracting the hearts." Luxord said.

Saix turned to the side.

"It seems that Cloud ain't working for us…He seems to be filled with rage and his heart is tainted with darkness and does whatever Sephiroth desirers the most Luxord." Saix said.

"And about Sora?"

"He's here…I can sense the Key blade's power…But then there is Soraxess the Heartless, which I have no idea on how he became of a such existence…He feels like a negative force of Sora's power to the key blade." Saix said while having his arms across from each other.

"Well, I believe we should withdrawal and reinforce our recent decease men Saix." Luxord said.

"Then do as you wish Luxord…We will soon be able to finally truly exist, once Sora finally gives us the Key blade." Saix said.

**-End of chapter 5-**

**A/N: Wow. I never ever wrote something like that before. I mean when I played the game…I really enjoyed battling Saix. When I heard his voice when he gets mad…I liked it so much that I thought it would be cool just to put him in that seems that he wants to truly exist and so does Soraxess. Umm…Anyway please review. **


	6. Cloud's attack

**FINAL FANTASY VII/ KINGDOM HEARTS II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from FFVII and KH. Anyway please enjoy this next chapter. **

**Chapter 6: Cloud's attack**

Sora went inside the bar and looked around. He walked and saw a picture on the table. Sora looked at it. Suddenly he heard someone coming in. "Cloud?" Tifa said coming in seeing that someone had came in. She looked at Sora and turned to the side and walked to her post to give anyone something to drink. "Umm…Sorry about that. I didn't know that someone had come in to…" Tifa said to Sora.

"Can I help you to a drink of milk or anything?" She asked Sora like she didn't remember him and think of him like a customer. Sora was a bit surprise that she didn't remember him. "Umm…ok." Sora said as he sat on the stool.

"Tifa…Don't you remember me?" Sora asked.

"I really don't know who you are? Why did you bust in anyway Stranger?" She asked.

"It's me…Sora!" He said. "Umm…Sorry doesn't ring a bell." She said while handing Sora his drink.

"That will be about 3 Gil, please." She said.

"Uhhhh! ...Sorry, I just recently just got into town and…I don't have anything…" Sora said while looking sorry for not having any money. Tifa sighed.

"Well, I'll let you have this for free just this once, and don't think that I'm going to give you everything for free ok." Tifa said. Sora nodded and picked up his glass of milk. The door opened up and Yuffie showed up.

"Hey Tifa!" Yuffie said.

"Hello Yuffie." Tifa said. Yuffie looked at Sora. "Who's the new guy?" Yuffie asked Tifa. "He says his name is Sora and he says that I've met him somewhere?" Tifa said. "This kid's nuts! Heck, I don't even remember meeting this guy anywhere." Yuffie said while looking at him. "_Why doesn't anyone remember me?...Unless I'm in a different world and maybe no recognizes me at all._ Sora thought. "Umm. Thanks for the milk Tifa." Sora said while wiping his mouth. Cid came in.

"How's it going girls?" Cid said.

"Fine Cid." Tifa said. "Anything on Cloud, Cid?" Tifa asked in a worried expression on her face.

"Sorry Tifa, we haven't seen or heard anything about Cloud's recent disappearance. " Cid said while putting out his cigarette.

"Cid, don't you remember me?" Sora asked.

"I don't know who you are kid." Cid said.

"Don't you remember Hallow Bastion? Cid shook his head. "The Organization XIII?" Cid shook his head again.

"The Heartless? The Nobodies?" Sora asked with a worried look on his face.

"Look kid! I don't what in the Hell what you're talking about, now beat it!" Cid shouted. Sora looked down. Vincent appeared with Shelke and came along with Barret.

"Who's the new kid?" Barret asked staring at Sora.

"Do I know you from somewhere?...Nope I must have been thinking of Cloud." Barret said. "This is Sora, Barret." Tifa said. Barret wasn't to sure about Sora, but he greeted him anyway. Shelke stepped forward to face everyone.

"I understand that you all are having at hard time after Cloud's disappearance…But I have been studying his recent killings of the WRO air ships being destroyed by a sword." Shelke explained. "What I've heard from the surviving soldiers…They say it was Cloud that was doing the destruction and recently these new Creatures…start to appear." She said. Tifa stood up.

"It couldn't be Cloud! He will never do anything like that!"

"Tifa it is Cloud…He's the one who is causing all of us to suffer." Vincent said.

"No! It…It can't be Cloud! Tifa started to burst into tears and ran to the other room. Sora ran to get her to claim down.

-0-

Tifa laid on her bed sobbing. Sora entered her room and seeing her sobbing and knew that she was every sad. "Tifa?" Sora asked. "Please…Just leave me alone Sora…" She said while still sobbing. "It's okay." Sora said walking towards her bed. "How can you say something like that?" She said. "I'll help you look for Cloud and everyone will help out too…okay." Sora said. Tifa got up and went outside where everyone was waiting. Sora was right behind her. "Now…All we need to do is wait for Cloud…He says he's looking for the key blade and wielder." Vincent said. Vincent knew that Cloud's after Sora and he is ready for the fight.

-0- Night had stricken…

It was quite for a moment and then suddenly the window had shattered and half of the wall had blown off by Cloud's wing that had caused a huge sonic boom. Everyone had covered themselves from the huge wave of the sonic boom. Tifa opened her eyes just a little bit and saw the figure standing there with his deformed wing.

"You're coming with me Sora!" Cloud said in an evil tone of voice. Everyone couldn't see Cloud, because he was cover in a black trench coat. Cloud's red scarf blew from the wind caused by his sonic boom.

"No! I'm not going with you!" Sora shouted and pulled out his key blade. Cloud pulled out his buster sword and blocked Sora's impact from his key blade. Barret started to shoot his gun at Cloud. He used his buster sword as a reflector to block Barret's attack.

"Hmph! Fools!" Cloud said and ran towards Sora. Vincent transformed into Chaos and flew by to punch Cloud. Cloud turned real fast and grabbed Barret and throws him at Vincent. Vincent braces himself and continued to attack Cloud. Sora did an upper slash that made Cloud reveal his face. Tifa had a scared surprised look on her face seeing Cloud.

Cloud's eyes turned to Tifa, his eyes were filled with so much darkness. All Tifa could do was sit there on the ground still and couldn't move.

Cloud walked towards her and got his sword ready to slash her neck. Chaos came just in time and threw him into the air; Sora jumped into the air and kept on doing his slashes. Tifa couldn't bare to watch him suffer.

"Sora! Please stop!" Tifa cried.

"What?" Sora said but didn't see Cloud coming and got slammed into the floor. Yuffie threw her weapon to paralyze Cloud ,but He knocked it aside.

"You all can't stop me!" He said. Cloud then did a move that shocked everyone. He tossed his sword like a boomerang. The sword had cut through some wires and was so close by hitting Sora. Sora blocked it and sent it back. Vincent shot two more blasts from his death penalty gun.

"Cloud! Come to your senses!" Vincent said. "SHUT UP!" Cloud shouted in rage and slashed Vincent across the wing.

Vincent howled in pain and fell to the ground.

"Vincent!" Yuffie shouted and ran towards him. Yuffie could hear Vincent breathe very fast.

"….Yu…ffie." Vincent said and was getting weaker.

"You can't die! Vincent." Sora said and ran to help him up. Chaos transformed back to his normal self. Vincent fell to the ground and was out cold and was bleeding on his left arm. Sora remembers that something had happen the same way when Goofy did the same for Mickey Mouse. He got up and ran towards Cloud with anger. Cloud had knew that Sora would had gotten into berserker mode by now. Sora ran in rage slashing at Cloud.

Cloud got kicked and then slashed once again. He fell to the ground.

"Cloud!" Tifa ran towards him. She put his head on her upper body and looked at him. "What has gotten into you?" She asked herself. Cloud's eyes had opened up. Tifa got up and stood back. Cloud's deformed wing had caused a whirlwind and sent Tifa flying back. Cloud turned and heard the WRO coming in. Cloud turned to Sora.

"Luck is on your side this time!" he said with a glare and disappeared, his wing had released black feathers and scattered. Everyone had a shock expression on their faces seeing Cloud act like that. Soon Reeve had came in hearing about the battle with Cloud.

"We need a medic!" Shouted one of the WRO soldiers. They put Vincent on a stretcher and carried him off too a ship for highly care. Sora looked at the WRO medics take Vincent away and then looked at Tifa. "I'm sorry Tifa…I should have been more careful." Sora said. "No!...It's my fault! I couldn't save Cloud during their fight and now this is my punishment to make Cloud suffer for a few years! Did you see the look in his eyes, the pain, the torment? I'm the reason he feels this way! He should of killed me right there when he had the chance." She said.

"Don't blame yourself Tifa… If he killed you, cloud would be in even more despair, you're the reason he keeps on going, the reason he fights." Tifa sniffed. "Wow Sora, that's a grown up thing to say…"

Sora smiled. "Well, I have someone who's a light for me…" _Kairi…Riku…all the people I made friends with…_

We will make Cloud find his way to light…you'll see." Sora said. Tifa nodded. Sora walked outside and went to Cid's airship with everyone else.

**-End of chapter 6- **

**A/N: Oh my god! I almost killed Vincent…But yaaay! He's alive. Please leave a review. FLARE!FLARE! **


	7. Not a weakling

-1**FINAL FANTASY VII/ KINGDOM HEARTS II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The FFVII characters or the Kingdom Hearts characters, I hope this story gets enough support soon…Anyway please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 7: Not a weakling **

**-0-**

**THE REALM OF DARKNESS:**

Saix, Xigbar and Luxord were sitting in thee chairs waiting for Demyx. Demyx showed up and saw them waiting for him to show.

"You guys wanted to see me?" Demyx asked putting his Sitar on his back.

"Demyx… We want you to get the Key blade from Sora." Saix said.

Demyx jumped back in fright.

"You mean I have to fight Sora again!" Demyx shouted as he stepped back from three chairs.

"you are the only one , I will send after Sora, since Roxas left us." Saix said while glaring at Demyx.

"Why me?" he asked Saix.

"Because you have every powerful water attacks and not to mention, It is time for you to become a strong member, instead of being a weakling!" Luxord told Demyx.

"Go on Demyx, If you don't get the key blade from Sora…I'll use you for my target practice." Xigbar said pulling out his weapon.

Demyx ran and went to do his job. The three of them laughed seeing him run. "If he fails, then I'll have you next Xigbar."

"Well, Saix I better get ready for that traitor, before he destroys me." Xigbar said while rising up from his seat and walked off.

"I have a feeling that, Soraxess is doing his job of not betraying us Luxord." Saix said looking at Luxord shuffling his cards. "He shouldn't be problem Saix, He is under our control anyway." Luxord said showing a card of Soraxess. Saix nodded and walked off to the other side of a room to meet Soraxess when he returns from his scouting job of finding Sora.

-0-

Everyone was still thinking of what had happened to Cloud after his disappearance and how he acted. Yuffie was worried about Vincent that she was angry at Cloud on what he did.

"Ohh! That Cloud is going to get one way or another! I'm going to kick his ass for what…he."

"Yuffie…Cloud didn't mean it…He's just confused." Tifa said.

"Yeah…But he's still going to get it if Vincent dies!" Yuffie said as she walked away towards one of the WRO medics.

"Is Vincent going to be alright?…" she asked with a worried expression on her face.

"We're still unsure Ms. Kisaragi… it seems Cloud had seriously damaged Vincent's left arm." He said.

"What! You mean he can't hold his gun anymore?" She said.

Yuffie pushed the medic aside to see Vincent. "…Yuffie." Vincent said. "Vincent?…" Yuffie started to have tears rolling down her face. She saw Vincent's left arm and saw that it was infected with a strange dark energy. Yuffie held Vincent's left hand and was still crying. "I've been through even more worser situations than this…Yuffie." Vincent told her. Yuffie looked up at Vincent.

"But…Vincent, you can't die."

"I'll be fine Yuffie…I'll be sure that Cloud is stopped." Vincent said as he was getting a bit weaker. Yuffie stayed with Vincent keeping an eye on him as he slept.

Sora watched on how Yuffie was acting when Vincent was hurt. He walked to Barret. "it seems everyone is angry at Cloud…" Sora said as he sat down talking to Barret.

"Yeah…right after Cloud attacked Vincent like that." Barret said looking down at Sora.

"So…Barret, what really happened to Cloud?" Sora asked.

"On what I could remember…" Barret said. "Cloud was always having these strange thoughts and believe that if he destroys Sephiroth…that he wouldn't even think about the past." Barret explained. "But…That all I could remember Sora." he said. Sora sighed and got up and walked towards Tifa.

"Tifa?" Sora asked.

Tifa turned to face Sora.

"What happened to Cloud, I mean how did his heart become tainted?" Sora asked.

Tifa sighed. "It happened about a few months ago… Cloud was fighting Sephiroth, until Sephiroth did something that I never saw him do. He said "Sin…Heartless Angel." And right after that battle, Cloud had been in so much anger with Sephiroth that it seemed that nothing was important to him anymore.

Then… Something had came out of from his spinal cored, a huge deformed bat-like wing with black feathers came out and then his heart had became tainted And then, Cloud had became on what you see now. I wanted to help him, but I couldn't seem to move and now because of me….Now Cloud is suffering from darkness." Tifa explained.

"So, If Cloud hates Sephiroth…Then why is Cloud helping him?"

Tifa looked to the side and sighed again. "That's what I'd like to know…"

Sora then noticed something was coming their way.

Then Demyx showed up. "your coming with me you traitor!" Demyx said trying to act serious. Sora pulled out his key blade. Demyx jumped a few steps back, seeing Barret with his machine arm ready, Tifa in her fighting stance, Cid let one of the WRO officers drive the ship as he pulled out his weapon and was next by Tifa.

"Chill out guys…" Demyx said as he was stepping back towards the center of the main room pulling out his Stair.

He played a note that had summoned water heartless.

"Dance water! Dance!" He sang as he played the note that had summoned the water creatures.

Sora kept his guard up as he was slashing a few water heartless. Barret and the rest were dealing with them one by one. Sora kept on slashing until there seemed to be no more. But Demyx wasn't finished just yet.

"Dance! My water! Dance!" Demyx sang again and made even more come up. " Who's the weakling now?!" he Said as he kept on playing the note. Sora ran towards Demyx and charged at him with his key blade and knock him back.

"Wuuhh!" Demyx shouted as he got sent into the air. Demyx looked up and saw Sora coming at him with full force. He had blocked it, but had gotten slammed into the window.

Sora turned and saw Demyx hanging off the edge of the broken window. Demyx jumped into the air and landed on the top of the room. The water heartless had all vanished.

"Now it's time to end THIS!!" Demyx said with and then suddenly played a very loud screechy tone on his Stair. Everyone had covered their ears hearing the very loud tone. Sora had never seen Demyx ever do this.

Then the water started to rose up and started to make a form of a creature. "that bastard is doing something with the water!" Cid shouted.

Demyx had a evil grin on his face. Then the water had soon became a huge water like-dragon had came out from the water. Demyx jumped onto the creatures head and played a note to make it attack the Shera. Everyone got ready to fight the dragon as it came for the center. Both Sora and Demyx had clashed their weapons together and landed into another room.

Sora had landed real hard onto the bottom of the ship. He slowly got up and noticed that he was in an engine room with fumes starting up. He searched for Demyx through the steaming water.

Demyx had played a note that soon made the hot fumes become water warriors of heartless. Every time Sora had destroyed one the hot water heartless, it had burned him just a little bit.

Sora held his arm from being hit by the hot water and blocked Demyx's attack just in time. They soon had clashed once again and this time Sora had kicked Demyx in the stomach and then did an angry glare and made Demyx fly out from the engine room into the drop shoot area.

Demyx got up and used his sharp end of his Stair weapon and was about to stab Sora. Sora had saw it coming and quickly dodged it and then stabbed his key blade into Demyx's left arm and pushed him against the wall.

Demyx's eyes had widen up seeing that he was bleeding.

Sora just stared at him with an angry look on his eyes.

The water dragon was roaring coming towards the Shera. Everyone saw the huge water beast coming and gasped. But then, all that had came down, was water. Everyone had gotten covered with the water.

"This is why I hate to go fishing!" Cid said while taking off a dead fish off his head.

-0-

"What did you do to Cloud?!" Sora shouted.

"Whoa! Sora…I didn't do anything to the guy…Honest!" Demyx said as he was being more pushed more into the wall.

"Look…You know something about Cloud…Now tell me!"

All Demyx did was smirk and chuckled while seemed to be fading away.

"I don't even know where he is…." he said.

Sora looked to the side and then saw Barret, Cid, and Tifa. Then Sora turned to Demyx, and pulled out his key blade out of him.

"Leave him…He doesn't know anything about cloud." Sora said while walking away. Everyone had fallowed him to the other room. Demyx was left alone inside the room.

"Why the hell did they had to sent me?" Demyx asked himself while going back to Saix inside the realm of Darkness.

**-end of chapter 7-**

**A/N: Wow! I made Demyx pretty cool,('_') Anddd! It looks like Sora had a little Soraxess act in him…. Hee-Hee! Please review! FLARE!FLARE! **


	8. Sephiroth's offer

-1**FINAL FANTASY VII/ KINGDOM HEARTS II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or KH, please enjoy this very interesting chapter. **

**Chapter 8: Sephiroth's offer**

Saix waited until, Soraxess appeared from his mission. Soraxess rose up and smirked evily at Saix.

"So, Soraxess…did you find out where Sora is?" Saix asked watching Soraxess's every movement.

"Umm! Well, Saix. I couldn't find Sora…Me and my heartless couldn't find any trace of him." Soraxess said. Saix glared at him and angrily tried to hit him across the face with his weapon. But Soraxess jumped out of the way.

Soraxess turned around and looked at Saix with his gleaming eye and did a chuckle.

"Just give me a bit more time in finding my source to truly exist."

Saix then pulled out his weapon and slammed it against Soraxess's shoulder that made him fly to the side.

"I do not expect failures!…just like Demyx who failed." Saix said enraged. Luxord had came inside the room where Soraxess stood, rubbing his shoulder. Luxord gave a hand signal to Soraxess to move aside. Soraxess glared at Luxord with the sense of anger, that he did want to listen.

"Where is Demyx…Luxord?" Saix asked still in rage from Soraxess.

"He should be coming Saix… "_let's just hope that he came with Sora…"_ Luxord said. Demyx came in from the dark portal holding his arm. Demyx knew that he was in big trouble, he turned and saw Soraxess. "yipes!" Demyx said stepping back from Soraxess. "It's….Its! Him!" he said.

"Relax Demyx…This is not Sora." Luxord at Saix and said.

"He's not…"

"I may look like him…But I'm not really him, I am Soraxess…" Soraxess said smirking at Demyx with his sharp fangs. Demyx slowly walk away from Soraxess.

"Now, about our kingdom hearts…" Xigbar said walking in to meet Soraxess.

"All we need is Sora, to destroy more heartless and that way we could be able to exist." Luxord said flipping one of his cards. Demyx stood there staring at Saix and Xigbar.

"Then we have no time to waste with you Demyx…I gave you a chance to make yourself useful…And you blew that chance." Luxord said. Demyx then turned around and saw Sephiroth.

"Hm! How, very interesting…" Sephiroth said appearing from the dark portal. Cloud landed right next by Sephiroth. "Sephiroth…" Saix said. "I guess I could help you out in getting more hearts that you truly need Saix." Sephiroth said having his eyes gleam at Saix.

"If you do as I say…Then I shall bring you even more heartless for you to control Sephiroth." Saix said staring at Sephiroth and then at Cloud. Sephiroth turned to face Soraxess. "Soraxess…You said you needed Sora to be whole again right,"

"Ohh! More than anything!" Soraxess said.

…Then If you come with me, then you shall have your wish." Sephiroth said in a convincing voice. Soraxess jumped towards Sephiroth and stood on the left side of Sephiroth.

"It seems Demyx is too weak to even be strong enough to take out the key blade wielder…" Sephiroth said.

"Wait! You mean I can be strong enough to take on Sora?! I'll show you who's not the weakling!" Demyx shouted pull out his weapon and ran towards Sephiroth. Cloud saw that Demyx was going to his master.

Cloud let out an angry cry and the next thing, Demyx had stopped in place and Cloud appeared on the other side of Demyx.

Demyx had fallen down onto his back and started to fade. Xigbar saw what had happened to Demyx and just stared at his body that was starting to fade.

Sephiroth smirked. "If we work together…Saix, then we shall have what we want the most, you'll have your Kingdom hearts…And my darkness will grow even more stronger." Sephiroth said seeing that Saix was wary after seeing what Cloud had done.

Sephiroth turned around and walked away as Cloud and Soraxess followed him.

Saix turned to the side and let out a cry of frustration and knocked aside a heartless shadow. Luxord and Xigbar stared over Demyx's fading body.

"Aww man…There goes my target practice. Xigbar said putting his weapon on his back.

Luxord only shrugged and walked off tossing the card of Soraxess away.

"Man…Sephiroth and Sora really leaved us in a real pickle." Xigbar said to himself scratching his head.

-0-

SEPHIROTH'S THRONE ROOM:

Cloud stood there waiting for Sephiroth's next attack. Soraxess stood there also waiting for Sephiroth to g ive the orders. "Cloud…you'll find out where Sora is and bring him to me." Sephiroth turned to face Soraxess. "…Soraxess, I want you to fallow Cloud on the attack, you two will complete this task if you capture him alive." Soraxess sneered and had pulled out his Oblivion blade. Cloud saw Soraxess's blade and his Deformed wing had unfolded.

"Sephiroth…I won't fail you…" Cloud said before walking off into the darkness. Sephiroth had summoned a few Heartless and two heartless Dragons for Cloud and Soraxess to ride on.

Two NeoShadows were guarding Cloud and Soraxess as they flew towards the place were the WRO base is. Sephiroth just stared at the pale moonlight and went towards the place to destroy something that he had to do.

"_I'm coming Sora…To be whole again, you shall not even exist inside this new shining world that the Heartless will create." _Soraxess though inside his mind.

"Everything is much more better in Darkness…" Soraxess said flying over the sea.

**-End of chapter 8-**

**A/N: Wow! Cloud had gone and done it again…(so, Cloud is evil for once…) anyway, I love that line that Soraxess said in the end of this chapter…please leave a review. FLARE!FLARE!**


	9. Showdown at the westlands

**FINAL FANTASY VII/ KINGDOM HEARTS II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or KH characters… If I did, then I'd do a lot of things with a whole bunch of crossovers. Please enjoy this next chapter. **

**A/N: Let me give you the summary on the last chapter. Demyx was a bad [Beep] in that chapter before being killed by Cloud. I mean Soraxess, He's a crazy nut and as for Saix, Cool. Anyway back to the story.**

**Chapter 9: Showdown at the Westlands**

Everyone had gotten off the Shera except, Cid stayed on the high shera and Barret had stayed with Cid to help him out.

And Sora, Vincent, Yuffie and Tifa went into the Shadow foxes. Sora watched from outside of his window as they sped through the Westlands. He sat across from Vincent and Yuffie that were all sitting in the back of one of the WRO trucks.

"Are you going to be okay Vincent?" Sora asked looking up at him. Vincent looked at Sora and nodded.

"This is nothing…I can handle something like this, Sora."

"I mean, will you be able to fire your weapon again?" Sora asked again. Vincent had a grip on his Cerberus and tried to get a good aim. But then Vincent's right arm started to shake as his deep cut had gotten worse.

Vincent had clutched his arm and dropped his weapon. Vincent then tried again to grab his gun and held onto it real tight.

"Vincent…please stop, it's getting more worser." Yuffie said as she put both of her hands on Vincent's shoulder.

Vincent looked at Yuffie and sighed.

"Then…I guess Cloud really messed you up…" Sora said seeing Vincent holding his arm. Yuffie had an angry look as didn't want to hear on what Vincent's condition was due to Cloud.

Then Sora suddenly felt that Soraxess was very close. Tifa then saw one of the Shadow foxes exploded from the back and then saw some Heartless coming from the sky.

"Look out!" Tifa shouted seeing the other Shadow fox going down by a heartless Dragon that Soraxess rode. Vincent sense that Cloud was coming and grabbed Yuffie and had gotten out of the shadow fox.

Sora shrugged. "Man…does he always have to leave me behind?" Sora muttered to himself as he jump out from the back and ran towards all the swarming heartless. Tifa ran towards the back on the shadow fox of Barret's truck and drove out of it, riding the Fenrir. Cloud saw them and moved his hand to make the heartless that were protecting him to go to destroy the last remaining shadow fox.

They listened and jumped off the Heartless Dragon that Cloud was riding on and crashed inside the front of the Shadow fox and killed the WRO that were driving it, The Nobodies had taken care of the bodies before the truck blew up. Cloud jumped off the heartless dragon and his Deformed wing had unfolded and made him glide. Soraxess let out a laugh as he kept on slashing the shadow foxes that were coming to assist the main ones. Sora looked around and gotten thrown by Soraxess. Sora spun around and knocked aside Soraxess. Tifa had driven up and saw Sora land on the ground. "Sora!" Tifa said. He turned and ran towards the Fenrir and sat on the back. Tifa made it go back for a sec and made it go very fast. Soraxess heeled his heartless dragon and jumped off. Sora saw Soraxess coming from out of the ground like how normal Heartless do. Tifa turned her head and saw Soraxess pop out of nowhere and gave Tifa a scared jolt.

"Whoa!" Sora said as he almost fell off.

Cloud came and landed on the ground in the middle of the Westlands waited for Tifa and Sora to show up.

Soraxess then had vanished and appeared back on his heartless dragon. Cloud just stared straight ahead as then his two NeoShadow heartless appeared right beside him and seemed to be protecting him from anything that is coming their way.

Tifa looked straight ahead and saw Cloud standing there right in front of them.

Sora thought that Cloud was going mad by standing there waiting for them to hit him with his own bike. Tifa gasped and she and Sora both had jumped off the Fenrir and crashed onto the dusty ground.

The Fenrir was heading straight at for him, both of his NeoShadow heartless tried to block the fast bike, but had gotten destroyed by the sharp points of the front. Cloud's eyes had glared at the passing bike and just slashed it aside like nothing. There was a explosion right behind Cloud as his red scarf blew in the wind of the broken Fenrir's explosion.

Tifa looked up and saw Cloud walking slowly towards them with his sword. Tifa noticed that one of Cloud's small swords laying on the ground right beside her that she pulled out during the encounter with Soraxess from his Fenrir. Sora had gotten back up on his feet and blocked Cloud's sword from almost killing Tifa.

Cloud had added a bit more pressure onto his Sword as Sora was struggling to keep him back. Tifa just had to stared at Cloud's eyes that was filled with so much darkness as she couldn't hurt the one she loves with one of his swords.

Then Vincent showed up right behind Cloud and used his Cerberus gun to knockout Cloud on the back of his neck. Cloud just stood still for a second and had collapsed onto the ground laying on his back dropping his Buster sword. Sora fell onto his bottom and was catching his breath.

"Thanks…Vincent." Sora said looking straight up at him as he was catching his breath.

"Hm!" Vincent nodded and turned around and was walking off as his red cape swooshed towards the side. Reeve then showed up and went towards the area where Sora and Tifa were.

"I soon had heard about the accident that had occurred here." Reeve said. Tifa looked at Cloud seeing his deformed wing open.

"We better get Cloud to the WRO base to try and talk him out of this darkness and make him see the light." Reeve said looking over Cloud's shoulder with his deformed wing open.

Then a WRO carrying truck appeared and had a lot of soldiers coming in and circled around Cloud.

-0-

Soraxess saw the WRO squad take Cloud away and just stared at them loading him up into the truck. The two NeoShadow heartless that were with Soraxess wanted to kill all those soldiers. Soraxess moved his hand up and the NeoShadow heartless listened to Soraxess's order.

"Ohh boy! Sephiroth won't be happy to see this." Soraxess said to himself as he opened up the portal to Sephiroth's Throne room and went inside it with all the heartless and Nobodies.

**-end of chapter 9- **

**A/N: Ooo! Cloud is captured and Sephiroth won't be happy to hear on what Soraxess said to him on what had happened to Cloud. Let's just hope that nothing bad will happened in the next coming up chapter. ('-') anyway please leave a review. FLARE!FLARE! **


	10. Cloud's breakout

**FINAL FANTASY VII/ KINGDOM HEARTS II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this story. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 10: Cloud's breakout**

**-0-**

Reeve and the others were watching Cloud through a see through glass.

"It was hard to keep Cloud stable, one of our men had gotten hurt by him, but at least we now have him stable." Reeve said seeing that Tifa had came in.

Tifa saw Cloud chained up like he was a mad dog while his huge deformed wing was chained up even more Tifa felt very sorry for not helping him when she had the chance. "Why not you tell me what were you trying to do Mr. Strife?" One of the WRO commanders asked. Cloud just stared at the WRO commander and just stayed silent.

"He's not going to tell you guys anything." Barret said coming in to try and talk to Cloud. The WRO soldiers and the Commander left Barret to talk to his friend.

"Cloud…What the heck had happened to you?" Barret asked.

"Hmph! You'll all be under our will and join us in eternal darkness." Cloud said.

"Well Spiky! I really don't want to hurt you just to snap you out of it."

"I don't care, what you do me Barret…"

Barret punched his hand into the wall making a dent inside it.

"Next time it's going to be this!" Barret shouted pointing his metal arm.

"Let me just go in there for 5 minutes, or maybe 4 minutes just give him a piece of my mind!" Yuffie said as she wanted to punch Cloud in the face. Tifa rose up and closed her hand.

"I'll try talking to him…" Tifa said as she stepped forward towards the room.

"Cloud…" She said. Cloud rose his head to face her. "…Do you remember me?

"…Tifa."

"Cloud do you remember our promise?" She asked him.

"The one who you remember…is gone…Into Darkness."

Tifa banged her fist against the table. "No! Your still Cloud! Not a puppet of Sephiroth's!" She yelled. Cloud then started to suddenly have flashbacks of Tifa. Cloud leaned forward on the table and held his head. He let out a cry as he kept on having flashbacks of Tifa then Sephiroth. Cloud kept on yelling in pain as he then broke out of his chains by his wing.

(Japanise voice from crisis core scream.- Absolhunter251)

The alarm rang as Cloud had knocked back the table nearly hitting Tifa. Then the WRO soldiers came in and shot cloud with this gas that knocked out an animal. They made sure that Tifa won't get hurt and pushed her outside of the room. A few Soldiers flew back against Cloud's deformed Wing. But still the WRO tried to hold him down as they tried to make him drowsy.

Still Cloud kept on screaming in pain as the flashbacks kept on coming and coming back to him. Vincent heard Cloud screaming in pain and just stood there watching him struggle. Tifa had an worried sorry look on her face hearing him scream in pain and couldn't bear to watch him struggle. Sora knew that it wasn't right for Cloud to be in this situation…But it was the only way to keep him stable.

Sora left the room, and walked down the hallway.

(Everything goes in slow motion for this scene Not the voices. -Absolhunter251.)

Finally Cloud had stopped and laid there silent as his wing slowly went down on the ground on his back. Yuffie still wanted to kick Cloud, so she ran in and want to kick him, but the WRO soldiers held her back while they put Cloud back to the wall and chain him up. Yuffie punched one WRO soldier in the face to get to Cloud. But they all tackled her like a football players on one person having the ball. Yuffie had a huge cussing fest. (Regular speed)

"Hey! Let go of me you Bastards! I want to kick Cloud's ass for what he did to Vincent that jack-" (The rest of the cuss words are censored for your own protection)

Tifa looked at Cloud. "I'm so sorry Cloud…" She said to herself putting her hand on the glass.

-0-

SEPHIROTH'S THRONE ROOM:

Soraxess came in and landed right near Sephiroth.

"Ohh Sephiroth…" Sephiroth knew that Soraxess was coming.

"Did you bring me Sora, Soraxess…" Sephiroth said.

"Umm…Heh-heh! We were going to get him, until…Oh how should I put it…Ah!

Sephiroth noticed that Something wasn't right and had an angry look.

"Cloud had gotten Captured!" Soraxess said in a happy evil voice.

"What…"

"Hahaha! He's captured and was taken by the WRO and that brat!" He said.

Sephiroth pulled out his sword. Soraxess jumped back and landed on his bottom.

"Soraxess…I want you to bring me Cloud back and the Key blade wielder!" "If you don't bring them both back! Then I'll let all the Dusk take your soul away." Sephiroth said.

Soraxess sneered.

"I can't die Sephy! And besides, I can't be taken away by the dusk either, because they can't hurt me." Soraxess said as his eye gleamed at Sephiroth.

Soraxess closed his eyes and went to go get Cloud out of there and with Sora.

-0-

Sora went into another room to do something. Soraxess came through the main door and then he change his form, that was his new ability and looked almost a lot like Sora with the same outfit and look like him expect his fangs were sticking out and his eyes were red. He saw a WRO officer sitting at a desk with the huge hallway that lead to Cloud inside the special room. The officer looked up and saw Soraxess who look like Sora. "May I go see my friend named Cloud?"

"I'm sorry, no one could go in there, you have to come back some other time." said the WRO officer.

"you know…I have a magic trick to show you…" Soraxess said.

Soraxess reach his hand for the WRO officer's face. Then a whole bunch of heartless and dusk attacked the WRO officer.

Soraxess walked passed the dead officer and was walking towards the door.

Then the camera had made there alarm noise and then the huge doors where starting to almost close. Soraxess slammed the ground with his fists and made a whole swarm of Heartless and Dusk come out and destroy all the soldiers.

Soraxess smirked and used his Oblivion blade and used it to slice the door in half.

"He's in the main sector of level 3!" One soldier said. They saw Soraxess turn back into his normal self and held their guns.

"Freeze! And don't move! Sora!" They said. Sora then saw Soraxess in one of the cameras and ran to help out the WRO soldiers. Soraxess turned to them with an angry look on his face and then smiled. He took a few more steps back towards the 2nd door.

"Fire!" they cried. The bullets went through Soraxess, but Soraxess just stood there smiling evilly and didn't seem to be down on the floor but still standing. The two soldiers then didn't see him and he appeared on the other side of them and opened his eye and saw them fell to the ground while holding his blade.

"Hey! Guys, what's going on here?' Sora asked running in to help them. But the three soldier had gotten confused thinking Sora was Soraxess and started to fire at him.

"Hey! I'm on your side!" Sora said as he was ducking from the bullets. Soraxess just smirked as he walked towards the very huge door that Cloud was in. He smirked again and put his hand on the door and made a very huge light of darkness. The door had exploded , and Soraxess stepped forward.

Cloud opened his eyes and saw Soraxess standing there. The two NeoShadow heartless went near Cloud's deformed wing and were slicing it into pieces with their claws. Soraxess lifted his hand and made the chains break off Cloud's waist, legs, and arms. Then the wing was finally free.

"Sephiroth wants to speak with you Cloud…" Soraxess said seeing Cloud land on his feet. Cloud saw his buster sword inside a glass. He smashed the glass and pulled out his buster sword. The alarms kept on ringing as Cloud and Soraxess ran down the hall.

"Soraxess!" Sora shouted seeing Soraxess and Cloud.

"Cloud!" Tifa said coming in seeing him with Soraxess.

"Your coming with us Sora!" Soraxess said.

"Given to the darkness Sora! Then I won't make this so painful, bring you to My Master." Cloud said. Sora just stood there in his fighting stance.

"Cloud! Please, stop!" Tifa cried.

"Stay out of this Tifa…I rely on only obeying Sephiroth and bring him on what he desires most." She stomped her foot down and stood in front of Sora.

"If you really want Sora, then you have to go through me Cloud." She said standing up to him with anger. Cloud just stared at her. "If that is what you want…" Cloud said pointing his sword at her. Soraxess just sneered at her.

"Just give Sora to us…and you shall not get killed." Soraxess said to her with his eyes gleaming.

"Cloud! I know there is still some light in you…You just have to come with us to let you see the light and get out of darkness." Sora said.

Cloud growled. "Just get out of my way Tifa! And I shall spare your life for his!

Tifa just stood there defending Sora.

Cloud then just grabbed Tifa by the neck and lifted her off the ground. Tifa was struggling to make Cloud let go of her. He glared at her and started to put some pressure on his squeezing to hear her gasp for oxygen.

"Cloud don't!" Sora shouted hearing Tifa's gasps for air.

Cloud just kept on squeezing very little at a time just staring at her. "Then…If you come with us Sora, then Cloud won't snap her neck." Soraxess said.

Sora had a angry look on his face as he just in his battle stance.

"_What should I do? I can't go with them…But If I don't go with them, then Tifa's dead…" Sora said in his mind._ Tifa put her hands around Cloud's hand, trying to breathe.

"…_Gasp_" C…Cloud…" she said.

Sora had no choice but to give in. "Cloud! Just stop…Please…Just." Sora said while crying in anger and sorrow while begging on his hands and knees.

Tifa wanted to say something, but She couldn't speak, because Cloud was holding her neck, all she could do was have an scare expression on her face.

Cloud had thrown her across the floor. She looked up and just stared at Cloud with a sorry look on her eyes and face. Tifa reached her hand towards Cloud. but She then passed out onto the ground in a crouched state. Sora came in running in and gave Cloud a scrape across his waist.

Soraxess came in to support Cloud and made Sora fly towards the wall to knock him out. Sora had made himself land onto the wall and jumped towards Soraxess.

Soon Both Sora and Soraxess clashed their blades.

Cloud looked down at Tifa, and crouched down to her and stroked his hand across her neck. He looked up at Soraxess, who was fighting Sora.

"Soraxess…We're leaving, Let Sora come to us a different way." Cloud said as he picked up Tifa as he rose up with his deformed wing wide open. Soraxess made Sora fly back from the impact by his Oblivion blade.

Sora saw Cloud and Soraxess disappear with Tifa.

"No!" He shouted and ran into the portal before it vanished. Vincent saw Sora go inside the darkness and ran after him.

"Vincent!" Yuffie said chasing after him, until he vanished into the dark light. She then saw Vincent coming back carrying Sora, that was badly hurt.

-0-

"Where's Tifa? Barret asked. Sora looked at him. "Cloud…Has taken her..." Sora said to Barret. "…We have to get her back, and Cloud." Sora said trying to get up, but fell back onto the bed holding his stomach.

"Sora…I'll go, and bring Tifa back." Vincent said.

Sora looked at him.

"Huh! but you can't Vincent…I don't want you to get killed."

"Well, at least if I die, then it was great meeting you…"

"…But still, you need time to recover from that battle you had... And maybe, If I do survive, then maybe I can make Cloud finally see the light." Vincent said.

Sora saw Vincent leave the room and just stared at the ceiling feeling so much pain from the battle that he had with Soraxess.

"Vincent…I hope you succeed in finding Tifa and help Cloud." Sora said to himself before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**-End of chapter 10-**

**A/N: Holy Crap! I sure wrote a ton… I mean, poor Sora in the end, he get the living crap out of him by Soraxess, Hmm…I wonder what Cloud is going to do with Tifa… Umm! If you have any ideas, then maybe it could help me write the next chapter. Anyway please leave a review! FLARE!FLARE! **


	11. Vincent vsTwilightThorn part1

**FINAL FANTASY VII/ KINGDOM HEARTS II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or HK. Anyway the last chapter had Tifa taken by Cloud and Soraxess, well this next chapter should explain on what Cloud was planning. please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 11: Vincent vs. the TwilightThorn part 1 **

Vincent transformed into Gallant Beast and tried to find Tifa's scent. Until he spotted something on the ground. He picked it up and it looked like a flower and then found out that it had belong to Sora because of his scent.

Vincent turned back to normal self and noticed the same black portal. He then saw a boy and a girl standing there waiting for Vincent to follow them into the realm of darkness.

"This way…" Said the girl. Vincent went inside the realm with the girl and the boy who almost looked like Sora.

"My name is Namine…She said as she lead Vincent.

"And I'm Roxas, nice to meet you." Roxas said while walking with Namine.

"Vincent Valentine." Vincent said to them.

"We saw Sora go into the realm of darkness just a few hours ago…But he seem to be acting strange." Namine said to Vincent.

"Yeah! And I never seen him with a weird outfit though…" Roxas said. Vincent looked at them and sighed.

"That's not Sora…"

"What?!" They both asked Vincent.

"…That's Soraxess, a darker part of Sora that had gone insane and twisted." Vincent told Namine and Roxas.

"Anyway, did you happen to see a boy with spiky yellow hair and was carrying a girl with black hair." Vincent asked.

"Now that you mention it…I did see him with Soraxess." Roxas said while remembering the image of Cloud and Tifa. "Yes, We saw them take her to Sephiroth's castle." Namine said. "Sephiroth…" Vincent growled under his breath. They lead Vincent to a huge building that seemed to be the land that never was…

"I'm going to get Sora, Okay Namine." Roxas said.

She nodded and she and Vincent entered the huge door. "They should be in here Vincent." Namine said.

"Thanks…Namine." Vincent said before he entered the door. She smiled and waved good bye.

-0-

THE LAND THAT NEVER WAS:

It was raining as Vincent walked through the town and saw a very long building. "Tifa must be inside there." Vincent said looking up at the skyscraper. He used his limit break to fly to the top. As he flew up to the top…a few Nobodies appeared and flying heartless dragons trying to stop him to get to Sephiroth. He used one of his blizzard Materia to try to freeze the Nobodies, but they got hit at the heartless dragons.

Vincent then heard a evil laugh of Sora's voice. He looked up and saw Soraxess standing up at the top of the building. "So, your Vincent Valentine?…Then let me help you to your death." Soraxess gleamed. Vincent fired at Soraxess a few times. Soraxess just did a warp attack and reflected them back at Vincent.

Vincent dodged most of them but had gotten slammed against the wall by Soraxess's blade. "It's a shame you came all this way, Vincent just to fall." Soraxess said. Vincent struggled until he was free. Soraxess jumped into the air and seemed to be gone. Vincent looked around to find Soraxess and fell down into seemed to be a unending fall and ended up into a weird dimension that sent Vincent to a holy place of where he never been before.

(In case you all did or didn't know, When you fight the TwilightThorn in KHII with Roxas in that place.-Absolhunter251)

Vincent got up slowly and saw Soraxess standing there smiling evily. Vincent aimed his gun at Soraxess, until he vanished and a very, very, very huge Nobody appeared and took Soraxess's place. It was the TwilightThorn that rose up and stared at Vincent while standing there while its blue scarf moved everywhere. Vincent just stared at it in the air and aim his gun at it.

Vincent then noticed that it had done something to him and then Vincent was in the air and seemed to not able to move.

The TwilightThorn rose up and stared at Vincent and did a fist strike attack and Vincent had gotten slammed by its huge hands. It moved back and made its arms long and gabbed Vincent and tossed him into the air. Vincent made himself catch his fall and started to fire bullets at it. But it didn't seem to effect it. It moved to the side and slammed Vincent onto the ground on the platform. It moved its hands and head swirling around Vincent. Vincent got up and tried another one, and the TwilightThorn fell over. Vincent stepped over to where the Nobody fell and then hung over the edge and looked down and saw the TwilightThorn with this huge energy ball and dragged Vincent downwards.

Vincent screamed as he fell down and saw the blast getting closer as he went into it. There was huge bright light and Vincent went into it.

The platform went back to normal and Vincent fell back on the platform and laid there on the ground real beaten up as he saw the Thorn roar at him while moving its hands and head.

Vincent got up and had gotten pounded again onto the ground and then was strained in the air as the TwilightThorn appeared again and stared at Vincent again and punched him again. Vincent felt blood coming from out of his mouth as he felt the punch once more.

Then he landed on the ground and couldn't seem to get up, Then TwilightThorn stood up and then these real sharp thorns came out from its head and were headed straight for Vincent.

**-End of chapter 11-**

**A/N: Ooo! What do you know, a cliffhanger! ('.') Don't worry, I'll write the next one. Man! it seems this time, Vincent might not make it… "Gasp!" Anyway give some ideas and please! Please leave a review! FLARE!FLARE! **


	12. Vincent vs TwililghtThorn part2

-1**FINAL FANTASY VII/ KINGDOM HEARTS II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or KH characters. The Last Chapter had that Soraxess had summoned a TwilightThorn to kill Vincent. Anyway this next Chapter will explain what happens next to Vincent. **

**Chapter 12: Vincent vs. TwilightThorn part2 **

The Thorns were about to go through Vincent's body and kill his heart. The Thorns then went upwards away from Vincent and went after something else. Vincent opened his eye slowly and saw Roxas running up through the thorns and had a key blade that was different from Sora's and Soraxess's.

"Gatcha!" Roxas cried and hit the TwilightThorn in the head.

The TwilightThorn swerved back and made its arms grab Roxas and toss him into the air. Roxas threw his blade and smack it into its head, Vincent ran in and was firing his Cerberus at the Twilight trying to make it fall over the edge.

The Twilight went under the platform and made it tip over. Both Roxas and Vincent held onto the edge and saw the TwilightThorn bring them down towards the blast it carried.

"Ahh!" Roxas cried as he and Vincent went into the blast. Both Vincent and Roxas used their best of advantage and Threw the Key blade into the blast and both went down and landed on their backs back on the platform.

The TwilightThorn landed on its stomach and was knockout for a few seconds. Roxas got up and started to slam his blade against it. The Nobody had gotten up and smashed its fist into Roxas, causing blood to spill out of his mouth.

Then the TwilightThorn was about to finish off Roxas, until a ray of light had came from Sora's key blade making the Nobody fly back. "Vincent! Roxas!" Sora shouted. Vincent got up and turned to Sora seeing him land on the platform. Sora went to Roxas and gave his hand to Roxas.

"Together…We can beat this Nobody!" Sora said as he had a fighting spirit expression in his eyes.

Roxas nodded and grabbed Sora's hand and got up back on his feet and his key blade returned back to him.

"Together!" Roxas said. They both turn to Vincent. Vincent nodded. The three stood in their battle stances and got ready for the TwilightThorn coming at them.

Vincent then noticed that his Cerberus gun had glowed and then he noticed that he was able to destroy it now with the power of the key blade.

The TwilightThorn launched its body over them and then more and more Thorns started to attack them. Sora and Vincent jumped into the air and slashed and blast at its head and chest.

Meanwhile Roxas, ran towards the center and did a upper slash attack near its waist area. Then it made a echoey horrible sound that made a huge blast come straight from its mouth and launched a very huge white blast that was a shape of a meter and landed on the center. Vincent, Roxas, and Sora got sent flying into the air.

They landed on the platform badly wounded. Vincent got up and did a triple fire that shot it into the Twilight's chest. Both Sora and Roxas looked at each other and at Vincent.

The three aimed their weapons at the Nobody and made a huge blast of light from both Key blades and the newly upgraded Cerberus.

The TwilightThorn flew back and landed on the platform and got up roaring and Vanished on top of Vincent, Roxas, and Sora. They braced themselves and saw that they won the battle.

-0-

"Thanks Roxas." Sora said.

"thank you two for helping me out." Roxas said. Roxas closed his eyes and went faded away back into Sora's heart. Sora looked at himself. "Your still you, Sora." Vincent said. Sora smiled at Vincent and then got serious. "Tifa must be somewhere inside this building. "Vincent told Sora as he step forward. "I hope she's ok, Vincent." Sora said.

"Yeah." Vincent as he and Sora went down the hall.

They soon noticed that there was a very huge door. They looked up and stared at it. "Maybe she's in here…" Sora said as he noticed a knob on it.

Vincent then turned around and saw Soraxess floating in the air.

"So! You guys came to save Tifa Huh?…"

"Soraxess!" Sora shouted.

"I know where she is…If you give me the key blade Sora, then I shall go get her." Soraxess said in a trusting type of voice.

"I don't think so, Soraxess…" Vincent said as he aimed his gun at him.

Soraxess smirked and went into the realm of Darkness.

"He's getting away!" Sora shouted and ran after Soraxess. Vincent saw Sora disappeared into the darkness and didn't seemed to come back.

Vincent went in front of the door and opened it. Vincent stepped back and saw Cloud standing there talking to Tifa. "Good to see you awake Tifa…" Cloud said.

"where…Where am I?" Tifa asked.

Cloud smirked at her with his evil eyes and explained.

"This is the realm Of Darkness…The Place that never was to even exist…Until now, The place where all heartless are born.

"The Darkness will never end in this grateful place." Cloud said while his arms were raised in the air. Tifa was tied up and never felt so bad that Cloud had no heart. Cloud turned away as his deformed wing unfolded. "Tifa…If you join me and my Master…Then the darkness won't feel so scary anymore."

Tifa stared at him with fright seeing that he was twisted in his mind to worship a man that caused him so much pain.

"…Once Sephiroth's darkness spreads all over the world…Nothing will stand in his way as the Heartless make a new world for him to rule…"

"Cloud…I'm so sorry for making you suffer in darkness for so long! I should of help you, and that way you could not even be in darkness and be in the light." She said to him. "I want you to be just the way you are! Not this demon!" Tifa burst in anger and sorrow. Cloud walked up to her and made her stare into his eyes that were silted. She had so much fear in her eyes as she stared into his eyes that showed to image of Sephiroth that killed her father a long time ago.

Tifa started to scream as the image kept on reappearing in her head. "That's enough Cloud!' Vincent shouted coming in. Cloud turned to Vincent. "So, you came Vincent…" Cloud said.

"Cloud…Let's end this now and let go of Tifa!"

"Hm! I shall fight you to your death Vincent!" Cloud glared. Vincent glared at Cloud and aimed his gun at him. Cloud pulled out his buster sword and got ready in his battle stance.

-**end of chapter 12-**

**A/N: Ohh! I can tell that this is going to be good…In the next chapter. Give some Ideas! And please leave a review! FLARE!FLARE!**


	13. Fighting for Tifa

**FINAL FANTASY VII/KINGDOM HEARTS II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or KH at all. Please enjoy this really cool chapter.**

**Chapter 13: fighting for Tifa **

Tifa watched Cloud and Vincent as they were going to fight.

Cloud made the first move and jumped towards Vincent with his sword. Vincent dodged it and stood on top of it and jumped over him. Vincent stood there firing his Cerberus at him. Cloud kept on moving from side to side avoiding the bullets and quickly charged at Vincent grabbing him by the neck and tossing him into the air.

Vincent made himself glide and shot Cloud's deformed wing but it didn't seem to have an effect on it.

Cloud spun his sword two times until it charged a blue energy.

Vincent ran towards Cloud still firing his gun. Tifa tried to break free and kept on struggling seeing both Cloud's and Vincent's shadows clash each other.

Cloud punch Vincent in the stomach and used one of his small sharper Swords and Stabbed Vincent in the stomach. Vincent step back holding the small sword's handle, looking at Cloud and fell back.

"Vincent!!" Tifa cried and had broken free from the dark ropes and ran towards Vincent.

Cloud step towards her. "Give in to the darkness Tifa and I won't kill Vincent." Cloud said standing in the back of her.

She closed her fist and had tightened it.

Cloud step forward and pull the sword out of Vincent. Tifa saw Vincent's blood drip off of his sword. She got up and started to fight Cloud for once. She tried a charged punch attack. Cloud blocked her attack and tried to slash her.

Tifa dove under the sword and kicked Cloud in the chest.

Cloud flew back and quickly landed on the ground. She tried another punch and kick at Cloud. He knocked her back with his deformed wing and charged at her with his sword and his sword had gotten stuck on the ground. Tifa ran towards his sword and grabbed the handle and spun around it and kick Cloud in the chest area.

She came in for another attack and made Cloud fly back again.

He got ready in his fighting stance and grabbed her by her shirt and threw her across the wall.

She banged her head on the wall and slid down. Cloud walked towards her while grabbing his sword out from the ground.

Then Vincent rose up and gave Cloud a scrape across his waist with his metal glove. Cloud growled in rage and flew upwards and grabbed Vincent and was about to do an Omni Slash attack on him.

Tifa saw that Cloud was about to do his powerful attack and knocked Cloud aside with one of her limit breaks and landed on the ground.

Cloud turned around and saw Vincent coming towards him.

Vincent started to punch Cloud in the face a few times before getting kicked by Cloud.

Cloud got up and then covered his wing around himself and then let out an evil cry as he then released a huge dark energy laser and shot it everywhere around the room. Vincent grabbed Tifa and covered her with his red cape. Cloud was glowing with so much dark energy that he was still blasting his laser everywhere.

"You can't hide from the Darkness…" Cloud said. Tifa thought that Cloud had lost his mind and is acting like a heartless or just insane. Then Cloud then stop in place and closed his eyes. Vincent just stared at Cloud and held Tifa in his arms as they watch Cloud crouch and then vanished into the realm of darkness where Sephiroth was.

-0-

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked. Tifa nodded and got up from Vincent's arms. Vincent got up as well and saw that Tifa was thinking about Cloud.

"Cloud…I'll help you find your way to light, even if that means to die…" Tifa said to herself. Vincent walked up to her.

"Giving up your life, ain't going to help Cloud find his way to your light…He's just confused in finding it." Vincent said.

"Your right Vincent…If Cloud is in pain, then I too shall feel his pain on what is troubling him."

Vincent looked around and knew that maybe Cloud had gone somewhere else. "Where's Sora?" Tifa asked.

"He went into the realm of Darkness going after Soraxess." Vincent said.

"We have to find him and maybe he knows how to free Cloud."

Vincent nodded and walked forward to a very huge hallway that lead to a stair case that lead to even bigger door that lead to where Cloud had gone.

"Thanks for helping Vincent." Tifa said.

"What was Cloud trying to do to you?"

"He wanted me to join him and Sephiroth to make his darkness spread all over the world and Cloud said that once Sephiroth becomes powerful like a god…Then everything must obey him in his ruling." Tifa said. "Though Cloud was making me suffer from the past, like when Sephiroth killed my father and then seeing Cloud like how he is now, killing millions of people…" Tifa said.

"…I hope Sora is doing okay?" She said.

Vincent knew that Cloud meant a lot to her and that she'll never sleep until he's safe and free.

"All of our hopes and dreams rely on Sora's shoulders now." Vincent said. Tifa nodded.

They went to the big door and stood in front of it. Vincent turned around and saw a bunch of heartless coming towards them. "Cloud must of summoned them." Vincent said standing near Tifa. Tifa got ready in her fight stance, but then crouched down closing her eyes while holding her stomach feeling a real painful cramp. "My, stomach! It hurts!" She cried holding it. Vincent knew that he had to fight for Tifa and protect her from all the heartless. Vincent used his Cerberus to blast the heartless away, but still more kept on reappearing again. But still he didn't give up.

He Transformed into Chaos and charged up his laser from out of his chest and shot it at all the heartless. They all got split in half from their heads or vanish into thin air by that powerful attack Vincent did.

There was huge bright light that fill the place and then it vanished.

He walked slowly towards Tifa. Vincent put his hand on her shoulder and then noticed that she was quickly suffering from darkness that was trying to consume her, that maybe Cloud had infected her with.

Tifa looked up at Vincent and did a weak smile at him. "Tifa…close your eyes and be free from eternal darkness…" Chaos said to her and closed his eyes as well and was glowing with a very huge light and gave half of it to her. There was a light that covered Vincent and he turned back to his normal self.

"Cloud must be with Sephiroth by now and I think that we should go back to Edge." Vincent said to her. She looked to the side and looked back to Vincent and nodded.

"The rest is up to you now…Sora." Tifa said as she and Vincent went out of the area.

**-End of chapter 13-**

**A/N: Wow! For once Tifa fought Cloud for once… anyway please give some ideas and please leave a review! FLARE!FLARE! **


	14. Sora enters the realm of Darkness

**FINAL FANTASY VII/ KINGDOM HEARTS II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own (Well you know.) Please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 14: Sora enters the realm of darkness**

Sora flew inside the portal going into the very dark portal that was sucking him inside. Sora looked to the side and saw Soraxess behind him and then saw him vanish into the shadows.

"Everything is much more better in Darkness…Don't you think so, Sora?…" Soraxess said.

Sora pulled out his key blade and then got kicked by Soraxess.

Sora swung his blade and hit a nobody that was flying around the area.

"Ahh!" Sora cried as he then went out of the portal and landed on the dark platform that looked a lot like where he, Roxas, and Vincent destroyed that TwilightThorn, but more twist looking.

Soraxess appeared straight from the floor and rose up in the back of Sora.

"you know, the good thing about this world… There could be many of me!" Soraxess said as he then made the place look like mirrors. Sora turned around and saw a row of Soraxess standing there smirking at him.

"Let's see if you play your cards right and see which one is the real me…" Sora ran and did a upper slash attack on three of them.

"Ooo! Tough luck!" Soraxess said and flew in slashing Sora behind his back. Sora kept on getting the wrong one and going slashed about 5 times. Sora landed on the ground and then slowly got up.

Soraxess dove real fast with his key blade out and made Sora crash into the glass that was apart of the platform and fell through the hole.

Soraxess went down with him and kept on slashing him. Sora stabbed Soraxess in the mask area on his head and made him fly back.

Sora turned around and threw his key blade at Soraxess.

Soraxess got slammed by it on his face and fell down crashing into the walls. Sora landed on the ground and saw Soraxess land on his two feet crouched.

Sora turned to face him and saw that Soraxess was bleeding while holding his mask that was cracked while having an angry look on his eye as he was catching his breath staring at Sora.

Soraxess smirked at Sora with blood dripping down on his left side where his mask was on his face.

"Now, I shall show you my true from…" Soraxess crackled.

Sora got ready in his fighting stance and saw Soraxess's true form.

Soraxess let out a roar as he stayed crouching like a heartless. Soraxess had three red eyes, sharp claws, wings, dark energy coming from out his body, and his sharp fangs sticking out and looked like a heartless.

Soraxess ran towards him and jumped on Sora. Sora blocked his attack but felt so much dark energy and had to let go and his key blade fell on the ground. Soraxess's mouth opened up and took a bite out of Sora. "AAHHH!" Sora screamed as Soraxess sucked his blood.

Sora started to feel very weak as he stop struggling as Soraxess sucked his blood. Everything was going dim as Sora started to faint from almost the loss of blood.

"Kairi…Riku…"Glub" Forgive me, for not…telling you…" Sora said as he felt like fainting and was about to die.

Then a very huge light of darkness appeared.

"That's enough! Soraxess!" Sephiroth said while appearing from the realm. Still Soraxess still sucked Sora's blood. Sephiroth lifted his arm up and Soraxess got flung like a doll as he went off Sora. Cloud appeared right behind Soraxess and stabbed his arm.

Soraxess transformed back into his regular form.

"Ow! Uncle! Uncle!" Soraxess shouted in pain as Cloud had his sword in his arm.

Sephiroth turned to Cloud and Soraxess.

"Soraxess…We need Sora alive so, I could use my power over the key blade."

Soraxess looked up at Sephiroth while putting his mask back on.

"We need Sora alive, so I could use my power! Blah!" Soraxess said while mimicking Sephiroth with an angry look. Sephiroth was very angry at Soraxess by mimicking him.

Soraxess Then got up and brushed off some dust off of his shoulder while looking at Cloud.

"Well, Well! There, Sephiroth I got Sora for you and your loyal PET!" Soraxess said while turning to the side and then gleamed at them. Then Saix, Luxord, and Xigbar showed up.

"Well done, Sephiroth…You brought Sora for us." Saix said.

"And now we could build our kingdom hearts." Luxord added.

"Yeah! Now, we could be whole." Xigbar said while staring at Sora. Sephiroth turned around.

"So, you need Sora, to make your precious Kingdom Hearts…"

"That's correct Sephiroth." Saix said. Sephiroth just let out a laugh and looked at them with his evil eyes. "Unfortunately, I will build my own Kingdom hearts my way!" Sephiroth said and swung his sword to the side. Cloud stood right next by Sephiroth and got ready for battle.

" we'll soon destroy you if you do not listen to us Sephiroth." Saix demanded.

Cloud jumped towards Saix and tried to slice him in half. Saix pulled out his weapon and blocked Cloud's attack.

"Cloud, you could have been very useful to us in helping us complete our Kingdom…But you rather listen to a fool of Sephiroth's commands, such a pity." Saix said while staring Cloud from eye to eye.

Cloud landed on the ground and his deformed wing knocked Saix back from Sephiroth and Sora. Saix glared at them and went back with Luxord and Xigbar. Sora woke up and pulled out his key blade with a startled awake seeing Cloud, Soraxess, and Sephiroth standing there.

"Nice, to see you awake, Sora!" Soraxess said. Sora stood in his fighting stance. "Since, you are such a worthless Heartless to control…Then you should be destroyed." Sephiroth said get ready for a stab attack with his sword. Soraxess smiled evily.

"This should be Fun!" Soraxess said while pulling out his Oblivion blade. "Let's see what you are capable of in your worthless state." Sephiroth said.

Soraxess growled. "I shall prove you, that I'm better and stronger than Sora!" he shouted with anger.

Sora stood on the side of the building to hide.

Soraxess and Sephiroth stood there in the battle stances.

**-End of chapter 14-**

**A/N: Ooo! What do you know, another Battle! (^.^) anyway, I think this next chapter is going to be hot! Please give some Ideas and leave a Review!!!**

**FLARE!FLARE! **


	15. Working with your foe

-1**FINAL FANTASY VII/ KINGDOM HEARTS II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or KH at all!**

**Anyway please enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 15: Working with your foe**

Sephiroth made a huge bubble appear over Cloud, to tell him that this is his fight. Cloud just stood there watching their fight.

"Then, Show me your strength!" Sephiroth said. Soraxess charged at Sephiroth and tried to slash him, but Sephiroth jumped out of the way and quickly spun around swinging his sword a few times. Soraxess used his quick speed to dodge Sephiroth's sword slashes and ran across the wall. Sephiroth jumped into the air and slashed the building in half as he saw Soraxess fall off the edge.

Soraxess growled and ran across the wall and kicked Sephiroth.

Sephiroth flew to the side and got slashed by Soraxess a few times.

"Hm!" Sephiroth smirked and warped behind Soraxess. Soraxess quickly turned around and got slammed into a building. Sephiroth hovered through the air seeing Soraxess break out of his trap.

"I'll show you how powerful I really am!" Soraxess shouted as he charged up his speed.

They both were soon in the air clashing from side to side hitting both weapons against each other.

"parish Now!" Sephiroth shouted and had summoned fire that rose up from the ground. Soraxess had gotten hit real hard by the burning flames and screamed. Sephiroth turned to face him.

"Hmph! Your too weak to even cause real damage to me and you call yourself the ultimate being!" Sephiroth said.

Soraxess slowly got up and panting. Sephiroth did a dash attack and caused Soraxess's to bleed. Sephiroth turned around and stood over Soraxess. "It is time to end your life Soraxess!" Sephiroth said and was about slice his head off. But Sephiroth had gotten block by Sora.

"You leave him alone!" Sora said while trying to hold back Sephiroth's sword with the key blade. Soraxess looked up at Sora and wiped some of his blood off his mouth. Sephiroth had gotten free and tried to slash Sora, but he jumped out of the way. "So, you save your enemy from death! Then why help him, since he tried to end your life, Sora?" Sephiroth asked within his battle stance.

"Then, why is Cloud is serving you?!" Sora shouted.

Sephiroth grinned. "The reason he serves me, Sora...Because I'm his darkness, apart of him in a way, And he couldn't handle the light any longer, that he desired and so…He joined me and the darkness now consumes him! and this time! Nothing will break him from darkness, not even the key blade could free him, now that his heart is tainted nothing could break his eternal darkness."

Sora charged at Sephiroth with full anger and missed. Sephiroth appeared right behind him and slashed him up into the air. Soraxess came in and knocked Sephiroth to the side. Soraxess hated to work with Sora, but he had no choice but to fight along side with Sora in defeating Sephiroth. Both Sora and Soraxess both charged at Sephiroth at the same time and did a upper slash on him. Sephiroth got slashed into the air and went down towards the ground.

Sephiroth landed on the ground and jumped back and slashed his sword a few times at them. Soraxess had gotten hit about three times from Sephiroth's sword. Sora came in and stabbed Sephiroth in the back. Sephiroth turned around and knocked Sora aside with his wing and grabbed Soraxess by the neck. Sephiroth flew up with Soraxess still being choked and threw him down real hard on the floor.

Sora saw Sephiroth walking slowly towards him. Sora had then never been scared before by Sephiroth.

"What's wrong? Are you scared?" Sephiroth said as he walked more closer with still in his battle stance ready to stab Sora.

Sora got back up on his feet and quickly block Sephiroth's sword before getting stabbed in the stomach.

"Sora!" Soraxess shouted seeing that Sora was hanging off of Sephiroth's sword. Sora got out of Sephiroth's sword and used his magic to heal himself.

Sephiroth then got kicked by Soraxess and landed on his feet.

"Soraxess!" Sora shouted. They both stood by each other and aimed their Key blades at Sephiroth and charged up a ray of both mixed lights. Cloud came in and blocked both Sora's and Soraxess's attack with his hand. "I cannot allow you to hurt Lord Sephiroth any longer!" Cloud said.

"Cloud! Listen to me! You have to leave the darkness and find your light!" Sora said. Cloud just glared at him and tried to stab Sora. Soraxess jumped in the way and got stabbed by Cloud. "Soraxess!" Sora said seeing Soraxess bleed.

"Heheh! I'll never die as long as you live Sora!" Soraxess said while starting to fade.

Cloud withdrawal his sword out of Soraxess and watched him fall. Sephiroth came in very fast and gave Sora a scar on his face. Sora fell to the ground and was out cold.

"Our job is done here Cloud, it is time to create our new kingdom hearts!" Sephiroth said before turning away and making a portal. Cloud looked at Sora, turned around slowly and went into the portal with Sephiroth. Soraxess reappeared and walked towards Sora.

"Now it's time to take what rightfully belongs to me!" Soraxess said while crouching. Sora got up and noticed Soraxess there. "Sephiroth! Where did he and Cloud go?!" Sora shouted.

"Sephiroth and his loyal PET went out of the realm of darkness and now all the heartless and nobodies will be happy that they get to feast on more hearts, with the new kingdom hearts that they are going to make."

"Wait! Soraxess…" Sora said.

"Hm?" Soraxess asked. "If we work together…Then we could save Cloud from his darkness." Sora said.

"If I help you Sora, then I won't be able to exist." Soraxess said.

"Sure you can Soraxess, You do have a heart." Soraxess stared at his heart. "I guess I do?" he said. "I'll be right back Sora, I'll go get Cloud from Sephiroth!" Soraxess said and ran for the portal. "Soraxess wait!" Sora shouted and ran with him through the portal.

**-End of chapter 15-**

**A/N: Let's face it! I'm starting to almost lose my flare for this story…Anyway, don't expect for so many updates if I can't write this fic Okay. Anyway please review. FLARE!FALRE!**


	16. Riku and Kairi

-1**FINAL FANTASY VII/KINGDOM HEARTS II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or KH, anyway, lets just hope this goes as I planned, anyway please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 16: Reunited with old friends**

Sora chased after Soraxess only to find a whole bunch of Dusks and heartless.

"Damn! I lost him." Sora said while hold his key blade.

Then a very huge light came and a white door. Sora covered his eyes and then opened up and saw two familiar shapes through the light.

Sora thought that he was seeing things, but it was really Kairi and Riku standing there.

"Kairi! Riku!" Sora said and ran towards them and gave them a hug.

"How's it going Sora?" Riku asked patting his friend on his head.

"I'm okay, but what about you guys?" Sora asked.

"Were okay Sora, but we were both worried about you, ever since you didn't come at the beach or never came at all." Riku said.

Kairi just came and gave Sora a very close hug. "Please don't go away okay…You had me worried." She said through her tears.

"I won't Kairi, I promise." Sora said softly. They released each other. They all walked towards the light of the door.

"Hold on, guys… I have to save someone." Sora said.

"Who?" they both asked Sora.

"I have to save, Cloud from this darkness inside him." he said with a sigh.

"Oh…Well, King Mickey understands that something was wrong inside another world, and it seems that it is this one." Riku said. Sora nodded.

"The reason I left home, was to help Cloud to free him, ever since that one night, that I saw a vision of Cloud doing something real bad in making a new Kingdom Hearts…I should of told you two before I left." Sora said while rubbing his head.

"Yeah, next time if something happens like this in another part of the world." Riku said.

"With the help of the key blades, I'm sure Cloud would find his way out of darkness." Kairi said while pulling out King Mickey's key blade. Sora was surprised.

"The Majesty's blade?!" Sora said with a shock expression on his face.

"Yes, Mickey gave Kairi his blade ,so that way she could help us out with this situation that he had sensed…Also, he told me this Sora."

"What Riku?" Sora asked.

"Where ever there is darkness, Light is always there to drive it away." Riku said as he pulled out his key blade.

Sora looked down. Riku and Kairi looked at Sora and wanted to know what was wrong.

"Though…Even with the key blade…Sephiroth said that nothing could ever break Cloud from his darkness, not even the key blade." Sora said.

"That is not true, Sora we will free Cloud from his darkness and stop this new Kingdom hearts from rising." Riku said giving Sora a boost of convinced.

"Right." Sora said.

"Lets get out of here and go help Cloud out." Riku said. Kairi and Sora nodded.

"Also, the Organization 13 are trying to recreate their kingdom hearts like before guys." Sora pointed out.

"We'll stop them like before too, okay Sora." Riku said.

The white door vanished as they walked towards the door that leads to Edge where Vincent and Tifa were.

"Lets go save Cloud and stop the Organization 13 once more." Kairi said. Sora and Riku nodded and the three went into the door.

**-end of chapter 16-**

**A/N: This was my first time to ever put Riku and Kairi into the story, I thought that it would be nice just for Sora to be with his friends. Anyway please leave a review! FLARE!FLARE!**


	17. The plan

-1**FIINAL FANTASY VII/ KINGDOM HEARTS II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from the FFVII or KH. This is really is getting pretty old too… Please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 17: The plan **

Sora, Kairi, and Riku made it to the City of Edge. "Where's Soraxess?" Sora asked himself, as he didn't see Soraxess anywhere.

"Sora." Tifa said as she saw him with his two friends.

"Tifa…We all better get going…I sense that Sephiroth is near." Vincent said. Tifa nodded and walked off with Vincent. Sora and his friends followed them.

-0-

Vincent looked up and saw Yuffie land right in front of them. "Hi guys!" Yuffie said.

"Yuffie…" Vincent said. "Guys…your not going to believe this…but more of those Heartless are showing up…"

"Saix…" Sora said. "Also…I saw Sephiroth and Cloud just about a second ago."

"Cloud!" Tifa said. "Where is he now?" She asked in a concern voice. "I think he went to the Shinra building." Yuffie explained.

"We have to stop Sephiroth once and for all and free Cloud from his darkness." Sora said. They nodded. "Come back to the Shera ok." Yuffie said and ran back to the Highwind.

"Lets go." Vincent said. Sora could sense that Soraxess was near.

-0-

Reeve stood in the center of the ship and explained. "We all have seen many of these Heartless swarming all over Edge… We have also seen Cloud lurking around this area." He explained showing an image of Cloud slashing one of the WRO soldiers.

"We will see if we can stop Sephiroth's and Cloud's plan in making this new Kingdom hearts."

Cid nodded. "The WRO will try and slow down the attack on the Heartless… And that way Sora can use his key blade and stop the kingdom hearts from getting anymore powerful." Cid said.

Sora stood up. "We will try to save Cloud and give you all some time to get ready and wipe out all of the Heartless and Dusk." Sora said. The WRO nodded.

"Lets go!" Sora said.

**-End of chapter 17-**

**A/N: Ok! This is a pretty shot chapter. Anyway the very coming up next chapter will have some intense battling. So, Please leave a Review!! FLARE!FLARE! **


	18. Leading towards death

-1**FINAL FANTASY VII/ KINGDOM HEARTS II**

**Disclaimer: okay, were getting closer to towards the end of this story. I do not own FFVII or KH. Anyway this next chapter should be good to almost bring back the way of Advent children. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 18: leading towards death**

Ruffus stood near his window and then saw a very huge heart appear through the sky.

"Hello, Ruffus Shinra…" Sephiroth said as he walked in carrying his sword.

Ruffus turned around. "Sephiroth…I should of sense you were coming to drop by." Ruffus said. Sephiroth got his sword ready for striking Ruffus in the back.

"Soon, this world will become the new Kingdom hearts, and then this new world will belong to me." Sephiroth explained.

"So, I've heard of this kingdom hearts, that it would make the heartless stable." Ruffus said. "But if the kingdom hearts is destroyed…then all the heartless could run free looking for even more hearts to consume."

Sephiroth looked at Ruffus.

"What, do you mean by that?" Sephiroth asked.

Ruffus chuckled. "Sephiroth…sooner or later you won't be able to control all those heartless, and they will turn against you."

Sephiroth glared at Ruffus.

"Hmph! You'll be destroyed by the heartless soon enough Ruffus." Sephiroth said. Ruffus just stared at the Kingdom Hearts that was rising from the air.

Sephiroth stood at the edge. "Those Organization 13 members are the only ones that could give what Kingdom hearts really needs…But that's all that is going to change!" Sephiroth said.

"Let's just see Sephiroth…If you can really handle rebuilding your new world." Ruffus said looking at him.

Sephiroth glared at Ruffus.

"Then lets put at an end to all this!"

He turned to the side and gave Cloud the signal.

**-End of chapter 18- **

**A/N: A pretty shot chapter…But the next one is real huge. Please leave a review!! FLARE!FLARE! **


	19. Sephiroth's Destruction

-1**FINAL FANTASY VII/ KINGDOM HEARTS II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or KH ,please enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 19: Sephiroth's destruction**

Sephiroth gave Cloud the signal and Ruffus saw Cloud fly towards the city of edge. Sephiroth just smirked knowing how powerful Cloud is.

Cloud flew across a building and made it shatter with one sonic boom from his wing.

The WRO soldiers looked up and saw Cloud flying over head and then a whole bunch of heartless came down and causing destruction on the roof tops.

"Show off." Saix said seeing Cloud summon many Heartless. The Turks Reno and Rude saw the Organization around the altar.

"And what are you doing?" Reno asked.

"Huh?" Xigbar and Luxord said turning around and seeing the Turks.

"We came to take over this world by using this as our source for our Kingdom hearts." Luxord said.

"Oh no! your to clever." Reno said. Then a few Heartless appeared from out of the ground and surprised Reno and Rude. Cloud flew above of the altar and let his NeoShadows cause major damage to the Altar.

-0-

Wendy was shooting a few Heartless until a Dusk appeared right behind her. She was about to shoot it, until Cloud came down and destroyed the Dusk and staying a crouch position. Then Lily came and got Wendy up.

"Cloud?" Wendy asked in a scared voice. Cloud eyes turned to Wendy and then stared at the Altar.

"Come on Wendy." Lily said as they ran for safety.

Cloud jumped up onto the altar and looked down at everyone. Then Reno and Rude showed up and saw Cloud up on the altar pulling off the chains. Reno chuckled nervously seeing Cloud destroying the chains.

"Isn't that…Cloud?" Reno asked.

"!" Rude said.

They ran for their lives, Both Xigbar and Luxord pulled out their weapons and ran after Reno and Rude.

Cloud flew up into the air and started to charge up an attack from his sword.

"Is he after us?" Reno asked while running.

"I'm not looking!" Rude said.

Tifa saw Cloud and Knew that the Altar was going to be destroyed like a few years ago. Sora, Riku, and Kairi watched as Cloud charged up. Cloud let out a cry and unleashed his buster sword with red energy and caused a huge explosion at the altar and destroyed it. Both Reno and Rude jumped out of the way as the Explosion made a huge spread of embers. Both Xigbar and Luxord went through and still went after the Turks

Cloud let out a strange cry as he roared in victory destroying the altar.

-0-

Both Reno and Rude had gotten up, both Luxord and Xigbar stood near them. "Are we having, a fun time?" Luxord asked. "The time of my life!" Reno said and tried to attack Luxord.

"Tifa, we have to fight back, or they will win." Sora said.

Tifa nodded. Riku pulled out his key blade and Kairi joined in too. They went after Cloud and started to slash at him with their key blades. Tifa kicked Cloud and he fell down into the broken buildings. Tifa landed on the rail and looked at him inside the broken building trying to get up.

Cloud struggled, and got up and looked up into the sky and saw the huge heart and went upwards towards the kingdom hearts that was high above the sky. Sephiroth looked up at Cloud and saw him going up. Sora jumped after Cloud and slashed him once but got sent down by his deformed wing.

Sora spun his key blade around and slammed Cloud that made him even more angrier.

A ghost of Roxas appeared and grabbed him just in time and threw him up towards Cloud. "Go get him!" Roxas said. Riku came and gave Sora a boost. Then Kairi came to his hand and gave him the last boost. Sora went even higher that ever and headed towards Cloud.

Cloud growled and flew towards Sora.

Sora got his key blade ready and jumped over Cloud and stabbed his deformed wing and made a ray of light shine over his wing. Cloud flew downwards and landed on the ground. Sora landed on the edge near his friends.

Cloud rose up from the ground and chuckled. Sora then saw Cloud's deformed wing had regrown back. "What!" Sora shouted. "You can't destroy my darkness!" Cloud said. Cloud walked towards them and was about to kill Sora with one blow.

Sora blocked the attack, but then got pick up by Cloud's claws and was being choked.

Then a light from the life stream had came from the ground and surrounded Cloud. Cloud struggled and then let out a scream as it had covered him.

Tifa then saw Cloud was back to normal. Cloud fell to the ground and then slowly got up. "Cloud! Your back to normal!" Sora said. Cloud looked at Sora and stared at the sky in the clouds and smiled.

"_Zack, and Aerith… It was you who freed me from my darkness…Thank you." _Cloud said in his mind. Cloud turned to Tifa, she smiled at him. "Thank you, Sora for not giving up." Cloud said turning to him. "Aww! It was nothing Cloud." Sora said.

-0-

Then a very huge bright light had came and Sephiroth had appeared.

Cloud looked up at Sephiroth and glared at him. "SEPHIROTH!" Cloud shouted.

"I see, that you were free from your darkness Cloud…But now, it is time to come back to the darkness!" Sephiroth said. Cloud felt the dark energy covering him. "No!" Cloud shouted trying to block it. Cloud crouched down hold his head and yelling in pain.

"Cloud! Come on! You can defeat his darkness." Sora shouted.

"Give in to the darkness Cloud, release your anger and come forth to your true form of destruction…Let your past take you away!" Sephiroth said while forcing Cloud to his will. Cloud closed his eyes real tight as he then felt his deformed wing starting to grow inside his spine and come out of his back. Cloud then felt his hands started to shake as his fingers soon became claws, His teeth became like fangs.

"No!" Sora shouted and aimed his key blade at Sephiroth and used Thunder magic. Sephiroth had gotten hit and flew back. Cloud then still had his deformed wing come out from his spine and his wing made wind blow.

Riku turned to Sora. "Sora, Cloud!" Riku said. Sora turned to Cloud and saw him with his deformed wing.

"Cloud! You can't give in to the darkness, you just can't." Sora said as he knew that he was too late.

"Now! Cloud, show them your true form." Sephiroth had ordered. Cloud had opened his eyes and charged towards Sephiroth instead of Sora.

Sephiroth had a scared expression on his face as he noticed that Cloud was not fully under his control and yet he still had his look from before.

Cloud flew towards Sephiroth and slashed him. Sephiroth had blocked it with his hand and jumped into the air. Cloud went after him, but Cloud had gotten stabbed in the waist. Cloud's eyes had open his eyes very wide as his got stabbed.

"Cloud!" Tifa shouted seeing Cloud dangle off of Sephiroth's sword. Cloud just stared at Sephiroth with very harsh breathing while blood had dripped from his mouth.

"S…eph…iroth…" Cloud said before closing his eyes. Sephiroth kicked Cloud off his sword and saw him fly towards the ground. Sora saw Cloud slid across the floor and saw Cloud lay there not moving.

Tifa ran towards Cloud and held him close to her. Sora ran towards Tifa and saw Cloud's waist. "Cloud…" Sora said. Sora looked down and tighten his fist and looked up at Sephiroth with anger and a few small tears going down his face.

"You'll pay for that!" Sora shouted. Riku, Kairi got their key blades out and got ready to fight. Then Soraxess appeared right next by Sora. "Soraxess?" Sora asked.

"It seems, that now we are the only ones that could stop all the heartless from spreading." Soraxess said looking up at the kingdom hearts and Sephiroth.

Sora nodded.

They stood in their battle stances ready to take on Sephiroth.

For the final show down in the newly Kingdom hearts.

**-end of chapter 19-**

**A/N: Okay, this going to be the biggest fight I will ever do. Anyway please leave a review!! FLARE!FLARE! **


	20. fighting Sephiroth and the Organzation13

**FINAL FANTASY VII/ KINGDOM HEARTS II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the FFVII or the KH characters…besides, which doesn't Anyway! This will ever be the biggest fight I'd ever do in history! So enjoy! **

**Chapter 20: Fighting Sephiroth and the Organization 13**

Sora, Soraxess, Riku, and Kairi all got out their key blades and glared at Sephiroth. Sephiroth flew up into the center of the kingdom hearts that floated over the broken altar of edge. Sora turned his head to Cloud who was grunting in pain from the stab of Sephiroth's sword. "Cloud…Hang in there." Sora said before looking at the Kingdom hearts. "Everyone…now focus on me." Soraxess said while getting ready to take them into the Kingdom hearts. Sora and his friends closed their eyes as Soraxess floated up towards the Kingdom Hearts carrying them with his powers.

-0-

Tifa looked up with a worried expression. "Be careful…everyone." She said. Cloud was breathing very hard as he tried to move himself. "I…. I have, to stop Sephiroth…" He said in a painful expression while slowly getting up. Cloud laid back into Tifa's arms as he held his stomach with one hand. His deformed wing was spread out open as he was resting uneasy.

Cloud groaned in pain as he laid back and was hurting real bad.

"Cloud. This is Sora's fight now…we have in no intension in helping him this time." Vincent said to Cloud while looking down at him before staring up at the Kingdom hearts.

"…. Its, Sephiroth…I'll make him pay!" Cloud said in a painful tone.

-0-

INSIDE THE KINGDOM HEARTS:

Sora saw Sephiroth in a distance and angrily dashed after him. Soraxess was ahead of Sora and his friends.

Soraxess and Sora both clashed key blades together on Sephiroth's sword. "Hmph! Your both fools in defeating me!" Sephiroth said and knocked them aside and went more upper into the heart. Sora and Soraxess went downwards real fast.

"Sora!" Riku shouted and went for his friend. Kairi grabbed Soraxess by his hand and pulled him up. Sora got saved by Riku and went after Sephiroth. "Sora, Riku, Soraxess! I see a light!" Kairi shouted pointing towards a dim light that was at the end of the tunnel.

They made it to a very odd room of both mixed lights of Light and Darkness. Sephiroth floated up above them and smirked.

"Sephiroth!" Sora shouted and ran towards him. Then Saix appeared. "This time Sora, we will become whole and finally be able to exist." Saix said while pulling out his weapon. Soraxess just stared at Saix and then at Sephiroth.

Sora glared at Saix and knew that he had to go.

-0-

Reno and Rude started to get beaten by Luxord and Xigbar. "Enough with the games." Luxord said.

"We have to go help our world come alive!" Xigbar said while shooting his weapon for a way to escape.

The Smoke had cleared.

"Damn!" Reno said as he and Rude got up and dusted themselves off. Sora charged at Saix, but then got launched into the air by Luxord and Xigbar. "What took you two so long?!" Saix asked. "Who cares Saix, just start the saying for our Kingdom hearts to begin." Luxord said. Luxord summoned three huge walls of cards around Sora and his friends.

"Grrr…They blocked us off! Now we can't stop them." Soraxess said. Saix, Luxord, and Xigbar started to say the words to trigger the kingdom hearts.

(Okay…I might not get the chant right or may not even remember, okay…If I do, then can you tell me, please.-Absolhunter251)

"Oh! Kingdom Hearts!…" All three said. " Give us your power!" They chanted.

"Hearts that quiver with pain! Anger and Sorrow!"

-0-

Cloud's heart started to burn in pain as he screamed in pain from the active Kingdom hearts.

(Japanese scream from crisis core.-Absolhunter251)

"Cloud!" Tifa said as she was scared on what was going on with him. "The Kingdom Hearts is becoming active…and that seems to trigger Cloud's heart, since he has been through it." Vincent said.

-0-

"Our Kingdom Hearts! Come to make us whole again!" They said once more. Then Saix's eyes widen, as he felt something go straight through his chest. Luxord and Xigbar turned their heads and saw that Sephiroth's long sword was implied through Saix's chest.

Sephiroth took out his sword of Saix and looked up at Luxord and Xigbar. "Sephiroth!" Luxord said.

"Now you two will die…" Sephiroth said and jumped into the air. Luxord lead his cards away from Sora and his friends and sent them at Sephiroth. "Sora! Now's our chance!" Riku said. Sora nodded. Then a few Heartless and Dusks came by blocking their path. "Heartless!" Kairi said.

Soraxess had a serious look on his face as he walked forward in front of Sora and his friends.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi…Go! I'll stop them here!" Soraxess said as he put his oblivion blade away. "Soraxess, there's no way you could fight them by yourself!" Riku said.

"I can stop them! And there's no one that can kill me!" Soraxess said with a glare. "Now! Go!!" he shouted and took off his mask. Sora and his friends left Soraxess to deal with the Heartless and Dusks as they went where Sephiroth was.

Soraxess glowed a black aura that covered him and became his true form. Soraxess jumped towards the Dusks and Heartless and slashed them aside. The Dusks dog piled on Soraxess and tried to hold him down. "Come on!" Soraxess said as he came out of the ground from his shadow. Two NeoHeartless came out from the ground and slashed at their enemy. "I remember you! You serve Sephiroth's Loyal PET!" Soraxess said. The two NeoHeartless attacked Soraxess again. Soraxess's three eyes glowed very red as he charged up and blasted them with a dark ray of light.

-0-

Xigbar shot his weapon at Sephiroth and went upside down. Luxord threw his cards at Sephiroth. Sephiroth ran towards them. "That's enough!" Sephiroth said and dashed at Xigbar, slashing him in half. Xigbar fell to the ground and faded away. Sephiroth turned to Luxord and hovered into the air. "Time to DIE!" Sephiroth said and vanished, he then appeared behind Luxord. Sora and his friends came right in the middle of Sephiroth killing Luxord and absorbing the Kingdom Hearts power. "Sora…the time has come for my new world to be created…" Sephiroth said as he absorbed the last of the energy.

"We will stop you Sephiroth! And save Cloud from his darkness!" Sora said.

Sephiroth smirked. "Can you do it?…The only one that can kill me is Cloud and only him." Sephiroth threw fire at Sora and his friends. Riku came in and did his barrier to block Sephiroth's attack. "Together, we can beat you Sephiroth!" Kairi said acting brave.

Sephiroth smiled. "Well…Lets see what you are made of!"

He said and dashs towards Kairi. "Kairi!" Sora said and ran after Sephiroth.

Kairi quickly guarded herself with Mickey's key blade and opened her eyes and saw Sephiroth's sword against hers. Sephiroth started to put pressure on his sword making her go back a bit. "Your weak…" Sephiroth said moving more forward towards Kairi. She struggled to keep Sephiroth back away from her. Sora shot out blizzard magic that slammed into Sephiroth's wing. Sephiroth quickly spun around and slashed his sword at Sora. Sora blocked Sephiroth's attack and jumped into the air. Sephiroth glared and flew upwards towards Sora and kicked him. Sora flew out of Kingdom hearts and crashed into some very small buildings. Both Riku and Kairi got sent out of the Kingdom Hearts as well and both landed on the ground.

-0-

Yuffie turned around and saw Sora getting out of the buildings. "Sora! You okay? What happened in there?" Yuffie asked. Sora slowly got up and saw Yuffie. "I tell you later…" he said. Riku and Kairi got up and joined Sora. Sora turned towards Tifa. "How's Cloud?" Sora asked. Tifa looked at Sora with a sad expression on her face.

Sora knelt down to Cloud and felt his pulse. "Good…He's still alive, but barely."

"……Sora, is Sephiroth….S..Still alive?" Cloud asked. Sora nodded slowly. Cloud slowly got himself back up and his deformed wing had unfolded. Cloud got his buster sword out and held it very weak.

"Cloud, you still need to recover." Vincent said. Cloud turned his head to Vincent. "I don't care! I'm still going to fight!" Cloud said as he was breathing very heavy. The Kingdom hearts then started to change form. Everyone gasped. "Its…Sephiroth…" Cloud said.

Sora knew that now something was going on with Cloud.

Cloud was shaking as he held his sword.

"Cloud? You doing okay?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah…." Cloud said trying to keep himself from going under Sephiroth's commands.

**-end of chapter 20-**

**A/N: This is going to have to be on a cliffhanger, until I can think of a new chapter for the next one. I hope that Cloud will be alive for this one last fight with Sephiroth. Well, please leave a review! FLARE!FLARE!**


	21. Fighting towards the end

-1**FINAL FANTASY VII/KINGDOM HEARTS II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy or Kingdom Hearts…then again…who doesn't. Lol!**

**A/N: I know it's been awhile since I updated…Mostly because of school, StarFox, and writers block. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 21: fighting to the end**

Cloud, Sora, Riku, and Kairi, saw Sephiroth up top of the kingdom hearts. Cloud tried to stop his darkness from growing as he was still bleeding from his chest. Finally Sephiroth had made the kingdom hearts a living pulse of energy that when it beats, it would destroy the city that was once stood would be gone and the new world will be created.

"No!" Sora shouted seeing the power suddenly grow.

Cloud glared and ran towards the kingdom hearts towards Sephiroth.

"Cloud!" Riku said knowing that he was in bad shape.

"Come on!" Sora said. Riku and Kairi nodded and followed Sora towards the kingdom hearts was.

-0-

"Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted and swung his buster sword at him. Cloud then held his chest as he grunted in pain and let his guard down. Sephiroth ran towards Cloud and kicked him aside and slammed Cloud into a small building. "Gahhh!" Cloud yelled in pain as he fell to the ground and Sephiroth put his foot on Cloud's wound. Crackling sounds were being heard as Sephiroth was putting pressure on his foot and sword into Cloud's right arm. Sephiroth smirked at him.

-0-

Soraxess took out the two Neo-Heartless and looked up at the kingdom hearts while putting on his mask back on his face. "Sephiroth…" He said with a glare. Soraxess floated up into the air and faded into the shadows.

–0-

Cloud was breathing very hard as he glared upon Sephiroth. "Now…watch, as my world is being made and you're going to help me, Cloud." Sephiroth said with a grin as he saw Cloud's Deformed wing. "Never…I will…_Cough!_ I will never…h-help you." Cloud said.

Cloud slowly got up and started to fight with all his might at Sephiroth. They both clashed swords and glared at each other and flew into the air.

-0-

Sora looked up and saw two small lights from Sephiroth's and Cloud's swords both clashing. "Cloud!" Sora shouted and ran towards where the battle was being held. Soraxess appeared and looked at the kingdom hearts.

"Soraxess?" Kairi said. "Sora…we have to-. Soraxess got cut off as the place started to shake. Everyone looked up and saw the kingdom hearts was active. "Oh No…" Soraxess said looking up. The heart released another beat and everyone braced themselves as a huge wave of energy flew across the sky and buildings were crumbling.

"The heart is releasing huge mass of energy that can destroy our city…" Vincent said. "We got to do something!" Yuffie said looking at Vincent. Vincent turned towards Yuffie. "No…the only one that can turn it back to normal and destroy it…is, Sora." Vincent said to her. Tifa looked at her hands as they were covered in Cloud's blood. " Cloud…" She said looking up at the kingdom hearts with worried expression.

-0-

Every time Cloud and Sephiroth's swords clashed…the Kingdom hearts let out energy. "Let's go!" Sora said and jumped into the air. Soraxess went with him, as for Riku and Kairi. They were out of the battle for some odd reason…even with the key blades they held. "Sora!" Riku shouted from behind. "Riku!" Sora shouted back and went towards them. Sora then bounced back and was rubbing the darkness off.

Soraxess looked at the force that was blocking them from Riku and Kairi. "Sora… We have no time to get back…we have to keep on moving forward.' Soraxess said while his eyes narrowed. Sora looked to the side and then rose up his head and was angry with Sephiroth.

-0-

Sephiroth and Cloud both clashed once again, both putting pressure on their swords. Cloud glared at him at the same time, was losing the battle to hold Sephiroth back, as Sephiroth just smirked at him.

"…. You…must…die…" Cloud said very weak. "Hm! You think you can win…" Sephiroth said.

"I still have the power…to kill you!!" Cloud said in an anger-hurt expression. Sephiroth just smiled. Cloud then fell to his knees as he was losing his life. His deformed wing spread out very wide as he let out a scream of anger. Tears fell down in anger and pain as he was letting his darkness take control to try to kill Sephiroth once and for all. Sora and Soraxess both came in as they both saw Cloud unleashing his darkness.

"Cloud!" Sora said trying to stop him. Sephiroth turned towards Sora and Soraxess. "This world will be destroyed and a new world will take its place as my kingdom once you help me…Sora." Sephiroth said pulling out his sword. "That's not going to happen!" Sora said and rushed towards Sephiroth. Soraxess growled and got out his Oblivion blade and join in the fight with Sora. Dusk appeared and went towards Cloud, but they vanished with one slash attack from Cloud's sword.

Cloud rushed towards Sephiroth and sent him straight into the center of the Hearts. Soraxess looked up. Sora went to the side. "Cloud!" Sora shouted and saw a huge wave of light covered the heart.

"Soraxess!" he said seeing Soraxess starting to scream in pain as he was fading away. Soraxess went away and sent Sora towards the center of the Kingdom hearts.

-0-

Kairi had a serious expression on her face. "We have to help them out!" she said while pointing her Key blade at the center of the heart. Riku did the same to try to stop it from sending out any more energy.

They both shot out the light from their key blades and hit the center of the kingdom hearts.

-0-

Cloud had summoned out his two Neo-Heartless to attack Sephiroth. Sephiroth just swung his sword and sliced them apart. Cloud was showing fear, as he seemed was not to be able to kill Sephiroth. "What's wrong…Are you scared?" he said and stabbed Cloud in the chest once again. Cloud's eye widen as he felt the sword go into his chest again. Sora saw Cloud fall down into the darkness and was lying there silent.

Sora ran towards Sephiroth and slashed with all of his attacks at him. Then Soraxess appeared and was in his heartless form. He roared and sent out a wave of darkness at Sephiroth and then got stabbed and got sliced in half. "Your too weak…Soraxess." Sephiroth said while looking down at him.

Sora guarded himself as Sephiroth floated towards him with his sword ready to stab Sora in the head. Sephiroth floated in the center of the heart and was glowing with purple energy. "Sin…Heartless Angle!" Sephiroth said.

Sora jumped into the air and did an upper slash on him.

"Give me strength!" Sora shouted and a huge bright light filled the whole sky. Sephiroth blocked himself from the light and looked up with anger.

The sky was bright and few bright feathers floated down. Sora had four very huge white wings and was glowing with light.

Everyone looked up to see that Sora had the power to set things back to normal. "My friends are what give me my power and the one I love as well!" Sora said while floating with his key blade in his left hand and the Oblivion blade as well in the other hand. The sky was a sunset color as Sora filled the darkness sky into a bright light.

**End of chapter 21-**

**A/N: Wow! It's getting closer towards the end. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter…the next one is coming up soon. I really got surprised to see that Sora had huge angle wings; I sort of imagine the wings to look like Omega 's wings. Let's see if Sora can stop Sephiroth now with his new power, along side having Kairi, who he loves and has Soraxess helping him with the power of the Oblivion blade.**

**Well, please Review! ABSOL! AB! **


	22. Night of Fate

**FINAL FANTASY VII/ KINDOM HEARTS II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy VII characters or the Kingdom Hearts characters. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 22: Night of Fate **

Sora's wings made everything bright as he stared over the half broken city of edge. Sephiroth glared with anger, staring at Sora's huge white wings. Tifa looked up with a small smile on her face as she saw that the sky was bright, blocking out the darkness, but her smile turned to a frown when her thoughts drifted back to Cloud.

"Go, Sora!!!" Yuffie hollered, cheering him on to beat Sephiroth. "Hm!" Vincent grunted under his throat, recognizing Sora's power. Sephiroth glared. "You will not defeat me!" he growled. Tifa closed her fist very tight, angry at Sephiroth for hurting Cloud.

"You're going down, Sephiroth!" Sora said in a controlled angered voice. With a flap of his huge sparkling wings, Sora dashed towards Sephiroth. Sora slashed at Sephiroth with all of his known sword techniques, whirling his blades so fast that you almost couldn't see them. While Sephiroth attempted to block a few of them a few struck him. Sephiroth them warped behind Sora and stabbed him in the back. Sora's eyes widened and fangs grew out. Sephiroth looked at Sora with curiosity and interest as he saw some of Soraxess's features appear on Sora, his eyes wrapped with the familiar shadows and fangs sticking out from his otherwise normal face.

"Grrr…You're too much Sephiroth!" Sora said in a mix of his voice and Soraxess's. Sephiroth glared and dashed with rage. Sora closed his eyes and put his blades together and made a ray of light mixed with his own darkness and shot it at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth flew back and crashed into the odd heart, Sora flying after him, making green dust come out from the ground as he made his way towards the kingdom hearts. Sephiroth had recognized the green like dust and glared with slit like eyes. "Life Stream." he growled and saw Cloud lying there dying and saw the life stream starting to cover him.

"Stop!" he shouted as he forced out his hand making the life stream go away from Cloud.

Cloud was breathing his last breath until, he saw Sephiroth in a blur. Sephiroth had something in store for Cloud for this last time.

"Cloud… come forth and let darkness consume you!" Sephiroth proclaimed as Cloud's body was being lifted. Cloud opened his eyes, glowing with Mako. Sora could only watch as Sephiroth was making Cloud into his trump card, his sick ace in the hole to beat him.

"Cloud!" Sora shouted seeing that Cloud being warped by the energy of Mako surrounding him.

Vincent looked up and heard Cloud's scream as it suddenly changed into a beast like roar. Barret looked up and saw Cloud's deformed wing suddenly grew huge and soon Cloud looked like a large monster, like the weapon's of the planet. Cloud let out a roar making a whirlwind of dust of life stream fly towards the city of edge. Everyone was shocked at what Sephiroth had done to Cloud. "Wha-what?!" Yuffie shrieked seeing how Cloud had changed into a huge dragon . Cloud had a long huge dragon like body, with his armor that was the same color of his outfit, had the Fernier medal hanging off his shoulder with the strap almost ready to snap, had his eyes, hairstyle like horns, had huge wings along with deformed, had a long tail that had all his swords attach to his tail and through his back, had a very medium snout.

"Cloud!!" Tifa cried with tears falling down her face. "Sephiroth? What have you done to Cloud?" Sora shouted in anger. Sephiroth smiled. "I have made Cloud the unstoppable weapon that ever lived, and he will crush you, Sora."

Sora dashed towards Sephiroth ready to stab him, but Cloud's huge claw blocked his attack.

"Face it, Sora…The only way you can get to me…is by first destroying Cloud." Sephiroth said standing on Cloud's shoulder. Cloud snarled as he was glaring at Sora. _"No! There has to be another way! I can't risk killing Cloud!"_ Sora thought while looking up at Cloud. _"…I promised Tifa that he wouldn't be killed…but that's the only way of getting to Sephiroth!"_ Sora looked down in anger and defeat. Sephiroth pointed his finger at Sora and Cloud flew forward. Sora looked up and quickly guarded himself from Cloud's huge claw, trying to slice him in half. Sora then flew towards Sephiroth, trying to go for another slash attack, but Cloud kept on covering Sephiroth and blocking the attacks.

"Gah! I'm not going to let, Sora do all the work! I'm going to teach Sephiroth a lesson." Cid said while pulling out his long staff. "No! We can't hurt Cloud!" Tifa said looking at Cid with sadness.

"Tifa…There is no other way, we must get Cloud…in order for Sora to take out Sephiroth." Vincent said while getting out his Cerberus gun. Tifa looked to the side. Vincent Transformed into chaos and got ready to attack Cloud. Cid went with Vincent to go get Cloud away from Sephiroth. Yuffie went along as well, and Barret too, leaving Tifa by her self as she fell to the ground in sorrow grabbing, the dust glowing with life stream.

-0-

Riku and Kairi jumped out of the way as Cloud flew by, trying to grab them into his mouth.

Riku jumped in the air and slashed Cloud on his lower jaw, but the slash didn't seem to hurt him, it only enraged him. Kairi did her best too and got on Cloud's left shoulder. Cloud picked up speed, forcing Kairi to hang on.

"Kairi!" Riku shouted seeing her hanging onto Cloud's wing. Riku tried to get to her but Cloud's sharp sword like tail blocked him from Kairi.

-0-

Sora and Sephiroth still continued their battle as they were both clashing and fighting ,Sephiroth constantly warping and appearing by Cloud. "You'll pay for what you have done Sephiroth!" Sora said while attacking with two key blades. They both clashed again. "Everything will go into darkness…and no light will ever break it!" Sephiroth said while glaring and flying back.

"Cloud…will be free and I won't let you surround everything in darkness!" Sora said while struggling against Sephiroth's sword.

Sephiroth smirked and went higher; Sora went after him and tried to avoid Cloud who suddenly appeared right behind him. Cloud roared and opened his mouth as energy piled up, becoming a spiraling sphere of deadly energy, and aimed it at Sora. Sephiroth smiled, as Cloud was about to use his attack, charging up his bladed tail and he swung it, making glowing imprints of the sword appear around Sora, leaving no where to run. He chucked as he had a flashback, reminding him of cloud's "Cherry bomber" Omni slash attack. _Only this time, Sora will perish. _Sora turned around and gasped as he saw Cloud about to charge up.

Suddenly, a loud shot rang out and hit Cloud. Cloud's attack stopped and he roared and saw a flapping winged man, Vincent/Chaos, his Death penalty smoking. Sephiroth was surprised to see that Vincent had come back, and in his Chaos form too. Cloud shook his head and roared again and tossed Kairi in the air. Kairi, cried sailing in the air. Sora saw Kairi and flew towards her, catching her in his arms. Kairi sighed in relief and hugged Sora closer as he lowered her down to safety. "Thanks." she said with a bow. She then tightened her fist. "Now, go kick that one winged angel's ass and teach him a lesson for messing with friends!"

Cid came in and lodged his spear into Cloud's armored head, Cloud howling with pain and anger and slashed his huge claw hand at Cid, but Vincent flew by and pulled Cid out of reach. "Thanks for the save Vince, but I could have handled myself out there." Cid said with his smug smile. Vincent set him down. "Hmph, sure you would." They both turned their attention as cloud came by bellowing with his claws extended.

Vincent flew around Cloud avoiding his slash attacks and charged up his Death Penalty with the power of the key blade and shot Cloud in the chest. Cid jumped to Cloud, stuck his spear in, hung for awhile as Cloud roared, then leaped off of Cloud and landed straight on a rail.

Sephiroth leered at the way this battle was turning out.

"Cloud, KILL them! KILL them all!" Sephiroth shouted in rage as he moved his hand to the side. Cloud's eyes glowed very bright and made a huge wave of blood red energy that seemed to resemble the life stream, but it was dark and corrupted, destroying anything it touched.

"Heads up!" Cid said looking at Vincent while standing on a rail of edge. Vincent nodded and flew towards Cloud, the energy wave exploding behind him as Cid leapt and began to run towards cloud while ducking low to avoid the coursing wave. Barret came in blasting his gun at Cloud, trying to stop him from moving by using a blizzard Materia. Yuffie did a front flip and threw her weapon at Cloud, the spinning blade slashing at him and coming back to her. Vincent continued to barrage cloud with his shots.

Cloud roared again and was about to take a bite out of Vincent, until he got kicked down. Tifa landed on the rail and got in her fighting stance. "Tifa." Sora said. She looked up at Sora and nodded.

Cloud suddenly released a despairing cry, almost bearing some resemblance to his old self. Tifa could sense that he was still there, trapped like a lost puppy inside the darkness. Cloud let out another roar and slammed his hand down crushing some buildings. He let another roar once again and made another whirlwind appear making everyone fly back. Cloud cried in anger, as he was about to charge up again as his swords all glowed very orange mixed with blue energy. Tifa flew at cloud with a kick aimed at Cloud's face, but she got slammed by his hand and got sent into a building. Cloud then trapped Tifa against the wall with a monstrous claw and aimed his bladed tail to impale her. "Tifa!" Barret shouted and ran towards Cloud while blasting his limit breaker at him.

Sora flew in and sliced off on of Cloud's swords on his tail.

Cloud cried in pain as one of buster swords flew off from his skin and into the side of the building. Tifa felt his hand crush her a bit as she held her hands around his clawed fingers while trying to breathe as she was being choked.

"Cl…oud…Cloud…" Tifa said while being choked with two small tears falling down her face. Cloud leaned in close to her and opened his mouth, energy slowly building as he stared at her with glowing eyes…

Tifa closed her eyes tight and waited for it to come…

**-End of Chapter 22-**

**A/N: Ohh…. did not see that coming huh? And a cliffhanger, XO! **

**Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The final one is coming its way. Please leave a review! BTW : Lets see what do you think might happen? (Please respond to this question:**

**What would you think might happen? Would Cloud kill Tifa, or won't?) Well, please review!**

**ABSOL! AB!**

**PS: My bro Jonseycat79 helped me spice up some parts but most of it was me. He helped edit some stuff and get out of some of the "past tense" stuff so that it felt a little more solid.**

**Thanks bro!!!^_^**


	23. Sephiroth's last fight

**FINAL FANTASY VII/KINGDOM HEARTS II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or KH…it's been awhile since my last update…but this is the final update and the final chapter of this story.**

**A/N: I know that since due to my things that I have to deal with…it's pretty hard for me to write a chapter. Lets face the fact…I'm a not a very good author. But enough from me…please enjoy this final chapter of this epic story.**

**Chapter 23: Sephiroth's last fight**

Everyone watched Cloud, as he was about to impale Tifa with his bladed tail. "Cloud! Don't!" Sora shouted from behind. Cloud sort of stopped and turned his head towards Sephiroth.

Sephiroth leered. Sephiroth glowed up with dark energy and looked at Cloud.

"Cloud! Kill them!" He ordered the Bahaumut. Cloud was about to impale Tifa until Sora flew by and slashed at cloud's arm that was holding Tifa.

Cloud roared in anger and flew after Sora with his claws trying to grab. "Sora!" Riku and Kairi shouted and ran after Cloud.

Barret ran up to Tifa and helped her up. She looked at Barret and tightened her fist. "We have no choice but to attack Cloud." Tifa said with anger tears. Everyone nodded.

–0-

Sephiroth stood on Cloud shoulder as he saw getting closer towards Sora. Riku and Kairi both held onto Cloud's tail while slowing climbing up it. "Sephiroth!" Riku cried and got his blade out, Kairi did the same. Sephiroth chuckled.

"You honestly think you can stop me? As for the only one who can kill me is under my control?" he said with a smirk.

"We will stop Sephiroth." Kairi said.

"Hmph!" Snaps his fingers. Cloud stopped in place while not chasing after Sora. Sephiroth glowed and sent Riku and Kairi into a strange portal of darkness.

"No!" Sora shouted and flew at Sephiroth. "What did you do to my friends?!" he said with a glare.

Sephiroth just smirked.

"Were going to settle this once and for all Sephiroth!" Sora said as he got in a fighting position. Sephiroth moved his hand to the other direction and Cloud flew

towards Edge to destroy it some more. "Lets see if you can defeat me while trying to save the city, Sora." Sephiroth said with a sneer. Sora and Sephiroth both clashed.

-0-

Cloud roared a whirlwind of city ashes while he landed. Both Barret and Cid ran on the left side towards Cloud to attack. Tifa rushed as Cloud with on of her limit breaks of a punch that sent him sliding back. Vincent transformed into Chaos and distracted Cloud from Barret and Cid.

Chaos fired his death penalty bullets at Cloud real hard. Cloud swiped Chaos away by one slash attack from his mighty claw.

"We have to keep Cloud stable!" Cid said looking at Barret. Barret shot Cloud with one of the blizzard Materias.

Cloud let out another cry of anger and sent his tail towards Cid and Barret. Cid braced himself with his weapon and clashed his weapon with Cloud's tail keeping it away from Barret.

Tifa ran up the wall and jumped on Cloud's head. Cloud shook Tifa off and was about to crush her with his hand but Yuffie tossed her blade and it hit Cloud's neck and was a direct hit. Chaos dove towards Cloud and shot another blast near his chest to keep him away from Tifa.

"Everyone! Fire your limit breaks now!" Tifa said.

Cloud knocked Yuffie's blade aside from his neck and looked up at everyone with their limits and his eyes had widen. A huge massive light of green energy hit cloud in the stomach area. Cloud landed on his back and let out a haunting cry of pain. Everyone got ready for another round of the limit breaks.

–0-

Sora's huge wings carried him to avoid Sephiroth's lighting attacks. They both clashed and stared at each other both putting the same pressure on their weapons. Sora kicked Sephiroth back and shot a dark ray of light and darkness mixed. Sephiroth went downwards and caught his balance, he looked up and saw Sora dashing at him. "eat this!" Sora said and shot a thunder magic crossed with fire. Sephiroth braced himself from the attack.

He rose up and disappeared and reappeared behind Sora and tossed him into the air. Sora turned around and blocked that attack and hit Sephiroth again.

Sephiroth crashed into a small building and shook off the dust. He floated up into the air while glowing purple energy.

"Sin…Heartless…Angel!" Sephiroth said. Sora felt weak and couldn't keep up his guard. Sephiroth dashed and kicked Sora into a wall. Sora got impaled on his left shoulder. "Ahhugh…" Sora grunted in pain and held his key blade along side the oblivion blade. Sora grabbed Sephiroth's blade and pulled it out from his shoulder and stabbed Sephiroth in the chest. Sephiroth's eyes widen as his own blade impaled him. Sora quickly tossed him towards where Cloud was.

-0-

Cloud rose up again and shot blue waves of energy causing some of the buildings to fall. Everyone braced themselves from it. Cloud charged up another blue wave of energy with his tail again. Sora saw the massive energy building up in Cloud's tail_. "This should work if I time _it_ right_." Sora thought looking at Sephiroth and Cloud. Sora flew after Cloud to lower Sephiroth into the spot where he wanted Cloud to attack. Cloud glared at Sora and moved his tail to make his blue wave hit Sora. Sephiroth was coming in for a stab attack towards Sora. He saw the blast coming and flew upwards; Sephiroth saw the blue wave coming at him. Sephiroth gasped and used his wing to cover himself. Sora tackled Sephiroth and led him towards Cloud.

Cloud got his tail into stabbing mode. Sora used thunder magic from his oblivion blade to stun Sephiroth. "Come on!" Sora said taunting Cloud. The Bahaumut flew at Sora with anger.

Sora dodged Cloud's tail and tricked Cloud to impale Sephiroth. Sephiroth's eyes wide as he left Cloud's tail impale him. Sora glowed a very bright light. Soraxess came out and laughed evilly. Sora and Soraxess looked at each other and both nodded. They both closed their eyes and shot a powerful mixed ray. Sora's and Soraxess's huge wings glowed with so much light as They both Stab Cloud in the chest with the ray of light. "Grrrrrraaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Sora and Soraxess both cried as they sent Cloud upwards into the center of the kingdom hearts along with Sephiroth. Soraxess took of his mask and transformed into his powerful heartless form. Sora became his master form and they both glanced up at Cloud struggling as Sephiroth was dying. "Is that all you got?!" Soraxess cackled. Cloud roared again in anger and in pain. Tifa looked up at Cloud and cried a little bit. Sora and Soraxess both shot the mixed of both lights into a massive ray of energy that Sent Cloud, Sephiroth and the heart itself up into the atmosphere of space.

Cloud burst into flames as the light struck him. Sephiroth screamed as he faded away into nothingness. The Kingdom Hearts shattered and Cloud flew back into the atmosphere. Sora looked up and saw Kingdom hearts explode into pieces.

"Cloud!" Tifa cried as she saw him fall back down to the ground. Cloud still in beast form faded into a green state of life stream before he hit the ground of city edge. Everyone was shocked to see Cloud fade away into life stream. Sora and Soraxess looked up and saw Riku and Kairi come back from where Sephiroth had sent them. Sora helped Kairi up and Soraxess helped Riku up back on his feet. Sora turned to his right and saw Cloud's friends there standing with greatness that it was over.

Sora looked down with shame that he let Cloud die. "Tifa…I am sorry…." Sora said with shame. "I couldn't save Cloud." Tifa saw how Sora was sorry and she just does a very weak smile.

"Well, at least its finally over…but…" She paused and thought of Cloud. "I'm going to miss him, but at least we stop this whole thing."

Chaos looked up and sighed with nothing to say. " Cloud, fought with all of his strength and soul to stop Sephiroth, but he let his guard down and that was caused him to attack us. But…At least he did one last request for all of us to live." He said looking at Sora.

"Yeah, he did." Sora said. Soraxess looked to the side and put his mask back on. Then a very huge light filled the arena. Sora opened his eyes and saw a door. "It's a door." Tifa said looking at it.

"A door to what?" Yuffie asked in confusion. Soraxess walked forward next to Sora. "This…door leads us…back from where we came from. Are way home." The door opened up as Sora saw King Mickey with Donald duck and Goofy waiting for him and the rest to come back. "Sora, it's time to go home now." Goofy said. "Yeah, come on!" Donald duck quacked. Riku and Kairi walked inside the door and Soraxess followed. Sora walked slowly towards Mickey, but turned back to look at Cloud's friends. King Mickey noticed that Sora was sad and not happy that he returning to their home world. "Awww…what's the matter Sora?" Mickey asked with a worried face. "I might of killed Cloud." Sora said. "But…I did tried to save him, Mickey." Mickey frowned a bit. "Well, At least you tried your best in trying to free him from his darkness, Sora…That's all that counts." Sora nodded. He turned to Tifa and smiled a bit. "Well, see you later Sora and thank you for helping us." Tifa said in a tone that was sweet. Sora smiled again and walked off towards the door. Tifa and the rest of the gang watched the door close on Sora and then saw the door vanish.

"Well, looks like we need to rebuild this place again" Cid said. Everyone nodded. Tifa walked forward and then felt the wind blow near by. She closed her eyes and felt Cloud's presents. She opened her eyes again and saw Cloud's Fenrir badge in her hands. She smiled and walked off to help rebuild the city. And once again the worlds were at peace again thanks to Sora and the Friends he had made.

-**End of chapter 23-**

**A/N: well, that's the end of this story. Hopefully you all enjoy this wonderful story. Please leave a review! ABSOL! AB! And just for my special thing I love to do. Is add credits in my stories, but I won't do that. It's just an old habit of me to do that. But please leave a review. Poor…Cloud…Had to be killed. But enjoy! ^W^. **


	24. cloud's last request

**FINAL FANTASY VII/KINGDOM HEARTS II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or KH2 characters. This was a deleted scene inside my story. But I'll put it in anyway for those viewers attention. Poor Cloud…didn't even have the chance to say good-bye, that's because his heart finally gave its last beat before dying off into the Life Stream of the planet. But I thought it would be nice for Cloud to show up for one last time to see Tifa again before heading back. Well, enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 24: Cloud's last request**

Tifa lay down on her bed still a bit sad, seeing Cloud go back to the planet right in front of her eyes. She closed her eyes tight with a few tears rolling down her cheek. She then saw a bright light reflect off her window. Tifa got up and couldn't believe what stood in front of her.

"Cloud?" She said seeing him stand in the doorway. Cloud nodded slowly and walked into her room. Tifa got up from her bed and rush towards Cloud to feel him that he wasn't an illusion and hugged him.

Cloud looked at Tifa and stroked her head. "Tifa…you don't have to be sad anymore…" Cloud said softly embracing her while still stroking her hair. "I'll always be with you in spirit." He said leaning in, bringing her closer.

"…."Tifa had a sad look seeing Cloud with the life stream glow. "Cloud…I…" She said still a bit hurt not wanting him to leave. Cloud closed his eyes. "Yes Tifa…" he asked her softly before opening them up slowly.

"I love you…" Tifa said still holding onto him.

Cloud was a bit surprised and slightly smiled at her. "I love you too…Tifa." Cloud said back to her. Tifa looked at him and Cloud looked at her. They both stared into each other's eyes and kissed each other. Cloud slowly released Tifa and stares at her wiping one of her tears off her eyes and chinned her up.

Tifa looked at him and saw a light appeared right behind Cloud. Zack appeared through the light and waited for Cloud to come back with him.

Tifa looked at Cloud glow with a warm light that made her feel happy to be in his arms. Cloud had two sets of beautiful white wings come out from his back and placed his hand on the side of her face, looking at her with an expression of not to worry of any danger or be locked away with sorrow.

The white wings went away from Cloud and went to Tifa as light. She watched Cloud go away into the life stream. "You see…. your not alone, not anymore…because I will always be with you in your light." Cloud said before going into the light with his friend Zack. Zack waved goodbye to Tifa before the light faded behind him.

Tifa turned to the side and saw Cloud's Fenrir badge with the broken strap on the small table where she left it right after he died. She walked up to towards it and held it in her hands and slowly closed her eyes. "Cloud…" she sad quietly. The moon shined very bright that night. Tifa knew that she would always love Cloud and love him forever… Tifa looked at the night sky and stared at the full moon and did a weak smile. "I know…I'm not alone, not anymore." Tifa said. "Because I have you with me Cloud."

**THE END**

**A/N: Awww…you see that. I felt sort of good writing this chapter. Well, I hoped you've enjoyed this story and please do look at my other stories. But please leave a review!!! ^^. I know that's a very short chapter but its at least very good to NOT scim through! so please no scimimg! ^^' its very beautiful to pcture it inside your head. i thank the FFVII: Advent Children CD for helping me write the chapter. but please leave a review!**


End file.
